Funny silly things
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: Porque a todos nos pasan cosas estúpidas, y ni siquiera el Gran Sesshomaru es la excepción.
1. La ayuda de Jaken

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>1.<strong> La ayuda de Jaken

—¡Qué hambre tengo! —se quejó la niña, frotándose el estómago. Era de mañana y ya tenían caminando desde el amanecer. Rin no solía quejarse abiertamente, pero aquella era una situación especial. ¡Es que no encontraba nada para comer!

—Serás tonta, niña. Aguántate y no molestes al amo con tus gritos —refunfuñó Jaken, haciéndose el importante mientras tiraba de las riendas de Ah-Un.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo ir a buscar algo de comer? Creo que hay árboles frutales por allá.

—¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir, mocosa? ¡Deja en paz…!

—Haz lo que quieras, Rin —contestó el demonio de blanco sin cambiar su semblante ni dejar de caminar. Jaken se puso lívido por un momento.

—¡Muchas gracias, enseguida regreso! —la chiquilla saltó alegremente del lomo del dragón y corrió hacia adelante, torciendo su camino para adentrarse en el bosque. Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y la observó marcharse por el rabillo del ojo, olfateando disimuladamente el aire en busca de peligro. Hizo oídos sordos ante los comentarios del pequeño youkai verde y tomó asiento en el suelo, esperando a que la niña volviese.

En otro lado, no a mucha distancia de ahí, Rin corría siguiendo el sonido de un arrollo. Por esa zona era común ver árboles frutales al lado de las fuentes de agua, así que estaba segura de que algo debería haber por los alrededores. Y justo cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—¡Peras! —saltó emocionada. Corrió hasta posar las manos en el agrietado tronco gris y alzó la vista en busca del fruto más cercano, que estaba a no menos de tres metros de altura. ¡Diablos! A veces odiaba ser tan pequeña, aunque para sus diez años tuviera una buena estatura. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Regresaba y pedía ayuda? ¿Tomaba prestado a Ah-Un? Si al menos estuviese el señor Jaken podría intentar alcanzarla con su báculo de dos cabezas… si es que conseguía quitárselo primero.

Oh, no, Rin ya no quería seguir dependiendo de los demás. Era una chica autosuficiente, perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma. ¡Y una pera no le haría cambiar de opinión!

…

—Niña fastidiosa, sólo sabe causar problemas —gruñó Jaken más de una hora después, siguiendo el rastro que la humana había dejado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerles perder tanto tiempo? ¡Y con sus estupideces! Él había sido el más afectado cuando su amo la acogió en el grupo, ya que tenía que estar pendiente de ella en todo momento si no quería sufrir una muerte atroz, aún cuando viviera en la aldea del idiota de Inuyasha y apenas compartieran unos días de viaje—. Tengo que ir yo tras ella, claro, soy su niñero… ¡Cuando el amo tenga su imperio seré ministro, no niñero de una latosa chiquilla! Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer… ¡Mocosa, al fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto, eh?

La niña estaba a corta distancia de un peral, con una piedra en su mano. Le faltaba el aliento y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Jaken hizo muy mala cara al ver lo desalineada que estaba. La desatendía por una mísera hora y ya era todo un desastre.

—Señor Jaken… —suspiró ella con la voz forzada—. Lo siento, pero he tenido un inconveniente —lanzó la piedra hacia el árbol, fallando por poco contra una pera. Rin se quejó con un gritito de frustración antes de tomar una nueva para repetir su acción, de nuevo sin éxito alguno.

—¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —preguntó incrédulo el demonio, mirándola como si estuviese loca—. ¿Has estado jugando a tumbar frutas?

—¡No estoy jugando! Tengo hambre, pero no consigo bajar esa estúpida pera. Y no pienso irme hasta conseguirlo, una fruta no me vencerá. ¡Rayos! —otra piedra fallida hizo acrecentar su enfado.

—¿Y por qué no buscaste otra cosa que comer? ¿Al menos intentaste subirte al árbol?

—Claro que sí, pero por aquí no hay nada más y no logré subir a las ramas, están muy altas para mí —volvió a quejarse con frustración cuando su proyectil salió disparado en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que apuntaba. Jaken se rió burlonamente.

—Con razón has tardado tanto, tu puntería apesta —Rin lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quiere intentarlo usted? —le preguntó ofreciéndole la piedra que tenía en la mano. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en el pico verde del youkai cuando le arrebató la roca.

—Aprende del maestro, niña.

Pero el maestro era peor que la alumna y la piedra salió despedida hacia atrás en cuanto la arrojó. Ahora era el turno de la humana para reír.

—¡Y luego dice que mi puntería apesta! ¡Ni siquiera pudo lanzarla hacia adelante!

—¡Cállate, ya te demostraré!

El sapo tomó todas las piedritas que pudo encontrar a sus pies y comenzó a lanzarlas rabiosamente hacia la pera que parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno. Y ninguno de sus intentos logró ni acercársele. _Esa pera tiene que estar poseída_, se dijo Jaken mientras la miraba con odio.

—Jaken, ¿qué está pasando? —demandó el Daiyoukai al surgir del frondoso bosque con Ah-Un. El enanito pareció no notarlo y siguió lanzando rocas a diestra y siniestra, insultando muy groseramente a la fruta que se negaba a caer. Rin, en cambio, animaba con disimuladas burlas al pequeño youkai, diciéndole que una pera no podía tener más astucia que él.

_Estoy rodeado de idiotas_, pensó Sesshomaru mientras rolaba los ojos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —esta vez su voz sonó sobre los gritos de sus lacayos y éstos se quedaron mudos instantáneamente, intercambiando miradas de incredulidad. Rin no tardó en señalar el blanco del odio común entre el par y exclamó:

—Tratábamos de derribarla, señor Sesshomaru, pero ninguno puede lograrlo.

—¡Esa cosa está poseída, te digo!

El demonio de blanco dirigió su mirada a la fruta que apenas se balanceaba por el viento. Así que sus acompañantes habían perdido la mitad de la mañana en… eso. _Estoy definitivamente rodeado de idiotas_.

Hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano derecha, sacando su látigo de luz. Sin dificultad alguna partió la ramita de la que pendía la pera y la atrapó al vuelo, ofreciéndosela a Rin. Jaken volvió a refunfuñar, pero la niña la tomó con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias, Milord! Pero hizo trampa, no se vale.

—¿Qué?

—Verá, el objetivo era derribarla con una piedra —le explicó la chiquilla, mostrándole el guijarro que tenía en su otra mano—. ¿No quiere intentarlo?

Sesshomaru relajó los hombros y se dio media vuelta, incapaz de seguir soportando semejante tontería.

—Ridículo.

—¡Ah, vamos! Usted tiene muy buena puntería, seguro que no le costará nada. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?

Ese tonito de nuevo. ¿No tenía vergüenza esa niña? Parecía un cachorrito suplicando atención. El demonio la miró disimuladamente, notando cómo su cara también asemejaba a la de un cachorro de perro. ¿Cómo podía esperar convencerlo con trucos tan básicos?

—No fastidies, niña, el amo no se molestaría en tomar parte de unos juegos tan banales como estos —la regañó gruñonamente Jaken.

—¿Banales? ¡Usted tampoco pudo hacerlo! Pensé que como el amo era más fuerte y hábil, él podría… pero si no quiere demostrar lo que puede hacer…

_Demonios, Rin._

Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones, tomó la piedra de la mano de la humana con un rápido manotazo y la arrojó a un punto incierto del árbol. Dos segundos después, una fina rama con cinco peras cayó impecablemente al suelo. Tanto Rin como Jaken miraron atónitos y rompieron en vítores y aplausos. El Lord, claramente fastidiado, los ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia Ah-Un.

—Oh, señor Sesshomaru, qué impresionante —exclamó Rin, apareciendo a su lado luego de recoger las frutas—. ¿Cómo es que lo hace tan bien? Ni siquiera apuntó.

—Jaken me es de ayuda —le dijo simplemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—¡Para que veas, mocosa, de lo que el Gran Jaken es capaz de lograr con sólo su presencia! Siempre le he sido de ayuda al amo Sesshomaru, y ésa es mi verdadera razón de… ¡Auch!

Pero no pudo terminar porque una piedra le había impactado impecablemente en la frente, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

—Ya veo, practica con él, ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas muy levemente. Antes de que Jaken se levantara quejándose por el chichón que ya se le había formado, otra piedra le dio exactamente en el mismo punto, haciéndolo caer otra vez.

—Así es. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Amo… ¿por qué? —murmuró el ser verde desde el suelo.

Pero para suerte del pequeño youkai, la niña sólo se rió y negó la oferta, alegando que el pobre Jaken no necesitaba más atentados contra su vida.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Antes que nada, quisiera advertirles que los capítulos serán cortos y el grado de idiotez será muy alto, así que no esperen una trama elaborada ni nada del estilo. El único propósito de este fic es hacer reír. Ya está, ahora, a lo mío.

¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, muy idiota xD Pero necesitaba un descanso luego de dedicarme tanto a BW, y la comedia es usualmente mi recurso preferido. Serán 12 capítulos, y más adelante habrá algo de SesshRin. También aparecerán los personajes habituales del manga para darle más sabor a esto.

Si pude hacerles sonreír hoy, he cumplido mi cometido. No se confíen, los otros capítulos son mucho mejores, pero como todavía no tocan, pues les dejé este abreboca. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Toque femenino

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>2.<strong> Toque femenino

Nuevo día, nueva oportunidad de molestar a Jaken, se dijo Rin. Y gracias a Shippo y la señora Kagome —sin que ella supiera, claro—, aquella broma quedaría genial. ¡Tenía tanta suerte de volver a salir de excursión con el grupo! No era muy común que lo hiciera ahora que estaba formalmente establecida en una aldea, pero siempre lograba convencer al Daiyoukai que la dejase acompañarlos por un par de días. Shippo le había dicho que si ella hubiera sido kitsune, las lágrimas falsas serían su mejor técnica.

Sea como sea, ya lo tenía todo listo para su pequeña jugarreta. Oh, había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerla… Ahora sólo tenía que ser un poco más paciente y saber actuar en el momento adecuado.

—La paciencia es la marca del buen cazador —murmuró para sí antes de partir y reunirse con los youkais a los que les guardaba tanto aprecio. Si mal no recordaba, sólo darían una vuelta por el terreno y regresarían al día siguiente, así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo su corto tiempo. Justo antes de abandonar el pueblo, se encontró con que Shippo estaba sobre el tejado de la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, levantando el pulgar con un gesto divertido en el rostro. Ella le hizo la misma seña y corrió para reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros.

—¿Qué te pasa, niña? Tu cara de idiota es más pronunciada que de costumbre —exclamó Jaken cuando ya llevaban un par de horas de viaje. Rin sólo le dedicó una sonrisa inocente en respuesta con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer.

—Es que estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo, señor Jaken, ¿es eso algo malo?

El demonio verde entrecerró sus enormes ojos, mirándola acusadoramente. _Algo se trae, y por su expresión sé que no es nada bueno. Diablos, ¿qué me tocará ahora?_ Pensó él, recordando muy vívidamente el enorme chichón que lo acompañó la última vez que la niña había ido con ellos por el bosque.

_Niña insufrible, siempre hace algo para hacerme perder los nervios. ¡Y el amo nunca le llama la atención! Siempre es a mí a quién regaña y lanza piedras. Rin se está juntando mucho con Shippo, es la única explicación, de lo contrario no tendría trucos tan bajos como para…_

—Cállate, Jaken.

La voz de su señor lo sorprendió e hizo que lo observara con incredulidad. Rin también lo miró con extrañeza.

—A-amo, pero no estaba diciendo nada.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo ver el ligerísimo fruncimiento de labios de Sesshomaru y el pequeño tic que le dio en el ojo derecho. Maldición, sus mentes sí estaban conectadas. No tenía idea de lo que Jaken había estado pensando como para querer mandarlo a callar, pero sabía que no era nada bueno con respecto a Rin. Qué desagradable… y espeluznante. Pero como demonio estoico que era, supo disimular su error y continuó caminando como si nada.

La chiquilla tuvo que tapar su boca para no reír. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos los había afectado, y no sabía por quién sentirse peor. Se esforzó en acallar su risita lo mejor que pudo cuando sintió los ojos del Daiyoukai posarse sobre ella. ¡Diablos, era tan gracioso!

_Concéntrate, Rin, recuerda el plan_, pensó, serenándose. _Bien, tendrá que ser definitivamente cuando esté dormido, de otro modo jamás me dejaría. ¿Y si le pido al señor Sesshomaru que lo deje inconsciente? No, eso sería muy cruel, tampoco quiero llegar hasta esos extremos. Tendré que esperar._

Y así lo hizo.

Una de las cosas que más agradecía en ese momento era su mágica habilidad para despertarse cuando ella quisiera. Tenía mucha suerte de ser de sueño ligero y ser capaz de controlar sus momentos para dormir. Estaba amaneciendo ya, y se había levantado como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima. Miró hacia ambos lados, conteniendo una sonrisa sumamente entusiasta. ¡Aún no había hecho nada y ya se estaba riendo!

Cuando localizó su objetivo, se le acercó sigilosamente sacando de su kimono los extraños pinceles que le había prestado Shippo. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Marcadores? _Sí, creo que sí_. Eran un regalo de la señora Kagome, provenientes de su mundo tan extraño. Pero para Rin, eran la clave de su éxito.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó una voz cercana, casi haciéndola pegar un brinco por el susto. Giró la cara y se encontró con Sesshomaru, parado a poca distancia de ella. Rin llevó el dedo índice a sus labios y le susurró, sin poder contener la risa:

—¿El señor Jaken todavía tiene el sueño pesado?

No esperó la respuesta y continuó caminando de puntillas hacia el pequeño youkai acurrucado sobre las raíces de aquel árbol. _Oh, que no se despierte, que no se despierte._

Destapó el marcador negro y dibujó —procurando no hacer mucha presión— seis pestañas sobre cada ojo cerrado, en donde los seres más normales tenían las cejas. Cambió al marcador rojo y delineó en el pico un par de labios bastante feos y gruesos, y para terminar, sobre las huesudas mejillas dibujó dos espirales a modo de rubor. Se hizo para atrás, admirando su obra. _Perfecto. _Claro que habría quedado mejor si tuviese maquillaje de verdad, pero improvisar con los materiales a su alcance tampoco daba malos resultados.

Rin ya tenía doce años, por lo que no debería hacer algo tan infantil. Muchos dirían que su comportamiento era inapropiado para alguien de su edad y que debería ocuparse de asuntos más importantes, pero desde que su amigo Shippo le dio la idea no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba ser infantil? ¡No tenía nada de malo reírse un poco!

Luchando terriblemente para no dejar escapar su risa, retrocedió dando saltitos, cubriendo la boca con su mano por mayor seguridad. Llegó hasta el lado del Daiyoukai, que tenía una mueca ligeramente extraña en su rostro mientras paseaba los ojos entre ella y Jaken, con clara interrogación.

—Siempre quise saber cómo eran las mujeres de su raza. ¿No le dirá nada, verdad? —preguntó Rin, esta vez olvidando hacer su tono inocente y hablándole con picardía.

Sesshomaru miró un momento más a Jaken con su nuevo maquillaje y negó con la cabeza, como si dijera _no puedo contigo_, antes de marcharse sin decir ni una palabra.

Un par de horas después el grupo continuaba su recorrido, ahora de regreso a la aldea. Rin, por su parte, no podía esperar a que Shippo viera lo que había conseguido con tan poco tiempo y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejar escapar su estridente risa cada vez que posaba los ojos en Jaken. ¡Se veía tan ridículo!

Oh, pero algo faltaba para acentuar su nueva personalidad. Tomó varias florecillas del camino y comenzó a hacer un collar rápidamente. Los hacía tan a menudo que los lograba terminar hasta con los ojos cerrados, así que elaborar uno mientras caminaba no le suponía ningún problema.

Justo cuando terminó, se lo colocó al pequeño demonio verde en el cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Oh, le combina, _señorita_ Jaken! ¡Qué elegante está!

—¿Pero qué mosca te picó? ¡No soy una muñeca, Rin, no me pongas tus tonterías encima! ¡Ya estás muy grande para esta clase de idioteces! ¡Niña fastidiosa, insolente, insufrible…! ¡Deja de reírte! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Jaken —llamó la voz grave del Daiyoukai, haciendo que el enanito se pusiera lívido—. Ése no es el lenguaje de una dama. Aunque de todas formas dudo que llegues a ser una.

Rin no lo soportó más y rompió a reír, abrazando su abdomen a causa del dolor. Jamás esperó que su señor dijera un comentario así. Jaken los miró extrañado.

—¿Qué…? —para su suerte, un charco en el camino le reveló la travesura que la niña había hecho con su cara— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bello rostro? ¡Rin, te voy a matar! ¡No huyas, cobarde!

Pero la chica ya se había escondido tras el Lord del Oeste, inclinándose mientras se reía. Antes de que Jaken avanzara un paso más para ponerle las manos encima, el demonio de blanco lo hizo congelarse en su sitio con una sola mirada.

—Compórtate, Jaken —le dijo. La última vez que el enanito verde lo había oído hablar así, su contrincante había acabado muerto.

—¡Las señoritas no maldecimos! —corroboró Rin a duras penas, dominada por la risa.

Jaken quiso ser capaz de lanzar rayos por los ojos cuando la vio agarrarse de la manga de su amo para no caer al suelo mientras trataba de aguantar sus carcajadas al caminar. ¡Y él se veía tan impasible!

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Se repitió unas mil veces. _Ahora se están juntando para molestarme, ¡no es justo!_

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Simple, corto, idiota xD Pobre Jaken, al menos esta vez no le dieron una patada o un buen golpe con una piedra. Aunque no estará tan a salvo más adelante. Y no, Rin no es mala, pero ¡vamos! El sólo ver a Jaken da ganas de hacerle bromas xD Me hubiera gustado también que le colocara una especie de peluca, pero el sapito se habría dado cuenta xD

¡Vaya, 13 reviews a la primera! Y ni siquiera era un capítulo demasiado bueno. Uno de los que creo que me ha quedado mejor es el tercero, ya verán por qué. Eso sí, cuando lo lean les recomiendo que no estén tomando nada de beber, pueden escupirlo.

Mil gracias a **Corazón de Piedra Verde, Vindictia Black, Marisessrin, Soul of Wolf, Ginny chan, Malu-12, Annprix1, Lizzy, Rinmy Uchiha, Wissh, Niña feliz, Suilen **y** Helena** por haber comentado. ¡Espero que esa pequeña tontería de hoy les haya gustado!

Por cierto, antes de irme anunciaré el itinerario. Publicaré los martes y viernes, de nueeevo voy con las publicaciones dos veces por semana, como ya lo tengo listo prefiero no hacerlos esperar mucho. ¡Nos veremos el viernes, un beso!


	3. Arma secreta

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>3.<strong> Arma secreta

Otra vez sacaba a Rin de la aldea para una supuesta excursión. ¿Qué? ¿No podía simplemente decir que la echaba de menos y quería pasar algo más de tiempo con ella? No, él era un demonio muy serio, así que era mejor guardar las apariencias. De todas formas no quería que nadie supiera que le tenía cariño a esa niña. O tal vez ya era muy obvio… Bah, le daba igual. Lo que otros pesaran sobre el Gran Sesshomaru lo tenía sin cuidado.

O eso era lo que quería creer.

Aunque él fuese un Daiyoukai reconocido por su frialdad, sí existían cosas que lo sacaban completamente de su zona de comodidad. Y _ésa_ era una.

¿Por qué tuvo que tomar aquel camino? Había olfateado desde hacía un tiempo que un youkai lo perseguía, pero ir a campo abierto era prácticamente una invitación a la batalla. No era que no quisiera entretenerse un rato practicando con Bakusaiga, pero jamás pensó que ese simple deseo de volver a combatir llegaría tan lejos. Tan, _tan_ horriblemente lejos.

—¡Oh, joven Sesshomaru! —dijo una voz melosa una vez que desenfundó la espada. Aún no había visto a su contrincante, pero sabía que estaba a punto de darse a conocer. No le importaba quién fuera, de todas formas lo mataría— ¡Al fin has decidido detenerte para medir fuerzas conmigo, qué dulce eres!

Un momento… había olido que era _un_ youkai, en masculino. ¿Por qué esa voz sonaba tan… femenina?

_Oh, mierda._

Un hombre… o así lo creía, salió de algún lugar con una ráfaga de viento y aterrizó al lado contrario de la pradera. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de un raro color azul. Los ojos eran verdes y con unas pestañas —que asumió falsas— exageradamente largas. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y sus ropas parecían una combinación entre princesa imperial y guerrero, todo de suaves colores pasteles. Por un momento le recordó a ese sujeto, Jakotsu, al ver que tenía una mirada muy similar a la suya.

No tenía absolutamente nada en contra de los hombres que querían ser mujeres, eso le daba igual, pero… a veces le asustaba un poco cuando esa clase de personajes trataban de acercársele más de lo debido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces envió una fuerte corriente de energía de su espada hacia el desconocido, que lastimosamente pudo esquivar y, con mucha gracia, aterrizó en otro punto del campo.

—¡Qué agresivo! Justo lo que esperaba de alguien como tú, lindo. Mi nombre es Naoyuki. No te molestes en presentarte, lo sé todo sobre ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sesshomaru volvió a enfocar la potente energía de Bakusaiga hacia él… o ella, quien con un hábil movimiento de su mano logró convertirse en un remolino y desapareció. Así que podía crear ráfagas, ¿eh? Con razón le había costado ubicarlo antes.

Así estuvieron por un corto momento, el Daiyoukai lanzándole ataques explosivos y Naoyuki esquivándolos mientras se reía muy divertido. Jaken y Rin presenciaban todo desde el resguardo de un grueso árbol, y la cara del pequeño sapo casi se había vuelto de color blanco desde que había escuchado al enemigo hablar de esa forma tan extravagante. La chica sólo observaba con curiosidad, encontrando la risa de aquel extraño individuo muy contagiosa. ¡Qué persona tan carismática!

—Parece que bailamos, ¿no lo crees, querido? —rió encantado Naoyuki, esquivando con mucha gracia cada ataque. Tuvo suerte de evadir el siguiente que le pasó zumbando el codo izquierdo— ¡Uy, qué dominante! Es lo que quería.

—¡Pero qué...! —comenzó Jaken, escandalizado— ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarle de esa manera al amo? ¡Es intolerable!

—A mí me parece muy simpático y gracioso —comentó Rin, sonriente. Jaken le dedicó una mirada de _¿qué rayos te pasa?_ bien marcada en sus facciones.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No ves sus… intenciones?

—¿Cuáles? Sólo veo que quiere llamar la atención del señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Quizás le guste.

_Esta niña es demasiado inocente para su propio bien_, pensó el enanito golpeándose la cara con la mano.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, acabe de una vez con ese extraño ser, no permita que se burle de usted! —animó Jaken, alzando los puños en el aire luego de volver a escuchar un comentario sumamente inapropiado por parte del enemigo.

—¿Extraño ser? —preguntó Naoyuki con fingido enfado— ¡Viejo sapo, estás celoso de mi hermosura y toda la atención que me da el joven Sesshomaru!

—¿Celoso yo? ¿De qué, de tu amanerada personalidad?

—¡Señor Jaken, no sea irrespetuoso! —lo regañó Rin. Algo que no toleraba era que se burlasen de otros por sus apariencias.

—¡¿Irrespetuoso?

—Suficiente —dijo el Daiyoukai, comenzando a moverse en serio para acabar con la vida del sujeto. El _perturbador_ sujeto.

—¡Qué espada tan poderosa! —le dijo el demonio de cabello azul al escapar por un pelito de un ataque—. Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría que me atacaras con la que te guardas en los pantalones, guapo. Creo que puede ser más… divertido.

Jaken gritó horrorizado, tapándose las orejas con las manos. Ése había sido el último comentario que Sesshomaru soportaría. Algo en su cabeza hizo un sonoro _crack_, finalmente había alcanzado su límite. El siguiente ataque fue el último que tuvo que hacer para acallar la aguda risa de ese tipo tan extraño. Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, y antes de que Rin y Jaken corrieran hasta él para alabarlo por su habilidad, contrajo el rostro en una mueca del más puro horror. Aquella frase lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Muy bien hecho, amo! No cabe duda de que su poder es asombroso, ese tipo nunca tuvo oportunidad contra usted —Sesshomaru ignoró las palabras de Jaken mientras enfundaba nuevamente su espada, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Rin lo miraba con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos castaños, y el demonio sabía de antemano que eso no podía ser bueno.

—Señor Sesshomaru… ¿a qué se refería con la espada que guarda en sus pantalones? ¿Es que tiene un arma escondida?

Si fuera capaz de ello, Sesshomaru se petrificaría ante la pregunta tan ingenua. _Es demasiado inocente para su propio bien_, pensó, negándose a dar señales de que la había escuchado. Y a juzgar por el horror en la cara de Jaken, él tampoco quería responder.

Pero antes de que retomaran el camino, Rin volvió a asaltarlo con otra duda:

—¿Por qué no usó esa otra espada para acabar con Naraku? Quizás tiene algún poder especial.

Una carcajada histérica resonó por el lugar y Sesshomaru tuvo que voltearse para encontrarse con que Inuyasha estaba en el borde del bosque, con un ciervo muerto a sus pies. La cara la tenía tan roja a causa de la risa que parecía que su traje terminaba en la raíz de su blanco cabello. El hanyou cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poder soportarlo más, señalando a su hermano mayor con el dedo índice.

—Lárgate, Inuyasha —le advirtió el youkai con un tono hostil. Pero el híbrido no dejaba de soltar risotadas—. Te lo advierto, no estoy de humor.

—¿O-o qué harás? ¿Me ata-atacarás con tu… con tu espada especial? Anda, ¿por qué no lo…? —Inuyasha cerró la boca al instante, mordiéndose los labios—. Eso sonó muy mal.

Rin avanzó un par de pasos y sonrió soñadoramente:

—Oh, señor Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no me muestra su nueva espada? ¡Ni siquiera el señor Inuyasha quiere enfrentarse a ella!

Sesshomaru la miró atónito con los ojos muy abiertos. El hanyou de nuevo comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, señalando a su hermano como si llevase un cartel encima que rezara "Soy imbécil". El Daiyoukai hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes. Simplemente tenía que irse, eso era demasiado para él.

—Quizás cuando crezcas te la enseñe, Rin, si sigue por este camino… —escuchó que dijo Inuyasha entre sus carcajadas.

_Pedazo de…_

Su hermano mestizo tuvo muchísima suerte de escapar a tiempo de la poderosa descarga de Bakusaiga dirigida hacia él. Para cuando el demonio de blanco volteó, el híbrido se había ido saltando entre las ramas con el ciervo sobre su hombro, aún pegando risotadas histéricas.

—¡Espera a que Miroku escuche esto!

Jaken, que había estado callado por todo ese tiempo, tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca para evitar reír él también. Fue algo desagradable, pero eso no le quitaba la gracia. ¡Pobre de su señor, lo que tenía que soportar! Rin, en cambio, torció la cabeza sin comprender la razón del enfado del Daiyoukai. Quizás era mejor preguntarle en otro momento.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Creo que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez qué haría Sesshomaru si un personaje gay (más que Jakotsu) tratara de hacerle… cositas xD Pobrecillo, aquella frase no podrá quitársela de la mente ni con lejía xD ¡Y Rin! Aw, tan tierna e inocente. No se preocupen, en algún momento de la historia su conocida inocencia le dará paso a otra cosa. Pero tendrán que esperar para eso. Por cierto, Inuyasha es un troll. Lo verán mejor más adelante.

**Soul of Wolf, Rinmy Uchiha, Elizabethshane, xXkathXx** (cómo hiciste para publicar 3 reviews desde tu cuenta en el mismo capítulo? O_o) **Corazón de Piedra Verde, Ginny-chan, Niña Feliz, Helena** y **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Nos veremos el martes :3


	4. El favorito

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>4.<strong> El favorito

—Rin, creo que tienes problemas —le habló muy seriamente Jaken ese día. La había visto en la aldea jugando con Shippo, los hijos de la exterminadora y los de Inuyasha y Kagome, y si no fuera porque ella era la más alta, habría jurado que todos eran mocosos idiotas por todas las tonterías que hacían—. ¿No estás ya muy grande como para ponerte a jugar con los enanos? ¿O es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¡Te veías sumamente tonta!

La chica arrancó la planta medicinal que había estado buscando por esa zona del bosque y lo miró extrañada mientras sacudía las raíces.

—No creo que jugar con niños sea algo malo. Me gusta mucho estar con ellos —se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía—. Además, mi último compañero de juegos nunca fue muy cooperativo, es por eso que tengo que revivir mi infancia con los más pequeños.

—¿Qué? ¿No fui muy cooperativo? ¡Tonterías! Te he soportado como nadie, me has hecho correr tras de ti un centenar de veces, y aguantar todas las cosas que hacías conmigo y aunque fueras tú —señaló él con especial énfasis— la que fastidiaba como si no existiese un mañana, siempre era a mí a quién el amo regañaba. ¡Si te caías, era culpa mía! ¡Si tenías hambre, era culpa mía! ¡Si te dolía el estómago, era culpa mía! ¡Y pensar en todas las cosas que he hecho por el amo como para que me degrade de esta forma! ¡Yo debería ser el favorito!

Rin se mordió la lengua para no reír ante tal despliegue de falsos rencores. Al señor Jaken le fascinaba recordarle que era una niñita inútil que sólo causaba problemas y que él era el más leal súbdito del señor Sesshomaru. _Ah, el pobre Jaken quiere algo de atención,_ pensó.

—Pero no es mi culpa que el señor Sesshomaru me quiera más a mí —suspiró ella inocentemente mientras arrancaba otra planta, le sacudía la tierra y la añadía al canasto—. Quizás si usted no se quejara tanto…

—¡Mocosa fastidiosa! —refunfuñó él, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que el amo pueda _quererte_? Él no quiere a nadie, y menos a una niña como tú.

La adolescente parpadeó un par de veces mientras torcía la cabeza. ¡Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso! Quizás funcionase con todo el mundo, pero Jaken no se tragaba su fingida ternura. No demasiado, en cualquier caso.

—¿Qué le parece si tratamos de averiguar quién de nosotros es _el favorito_? —le propuso ella con una radiante cara de entusiasmo.

—¿Qué dices, tonta? El amo no está para esas cosas tan infantiles. Y yo tampoco.

—¡Claro que sí! Él no tiene que saber nada de todas formas, es algo entre nosotros. Vamos, sé que tiene curiosidad —lo provocó ella, picándolo con un dedo repetidamente en el bazo. Jaken entrecerró los ojos.

—Por más curiosidad que pueda tener, sé que tú ganarías. El amo siempre te favorece a ti, aunque lo que yo haga por él sea mucho más de lo que tú podrás lograr en toda una vida.

—Por favor, señor Jaken —pidió la chica haciendo uso de su cara más dulce. Otra vez. _¿Cómo demonios hace que funcione tan bien?_—. Ande, el señor Sesshomaru no lo tiene que saber.

El demonio verde roló los ojos y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. No tenía caso negarle nada, esa chiquilla siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Quizás tuvo como antepasados brujas y hechiceros, y esa era la razón por la que podía doblegar a los demás con su supuesta ternura. _Estúpidas niñas humanas._

—¿Qué propones que hagamos? Terminemos con tu tonto juego de una vez.

Rin sonrió y dio unos aplausos de emoción.

—¡Bien! Había pensado que los dos podemos hacer las mismas cosas para el amo y simplemente esperar ver las reacciones que tiene con cada uno. Pero no podemos hacer lo que estamos acostumbrados. Es decir, usted no podrá adularlo y yo no podré… eh…

_Sonsacarlo con tu cara de cordero degollado, ni tu vocecita suplicante, o tus falsos pestañeos descarados_, pensó Jaken con amargura.

—Bueno, yo tendré una actitud más neutra. No le daré flores ni nada de lo que hago normalmente.

—Ajá, muy interesante, pero todavía no me has dicho _qué_ tenemos que hacer.

La humana sólo hizo una mueca triunfal como respuesta y le dijo:

—Déjemelo todo a mí.

_Oh, esto no puede acabar bien._

…

Jaken cayó exhausto al suelo. No recordaba haber recibido tantos golpes seguidos en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, y eso era mucho que decir. Idiota niña con sus idiotas ideas. Lo primero que habían tenido que hacer era un simple comentario, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba con cada uno. Básico pero efectivo. La primera fue ella, quien exclamó como quien no quiere la cosa:

—¡Pero qué bonito está el día! —Sesshomaru apenas la vio dedicarle una sonrisa. Luego le siguió Jaken:

—Sí, el clima está bastante bien.

Piedra.

_¿Pero qué diablos hice?_

Lo siguiente fue hacerle un cumplido. Esta vez fue el pequeño demonio el que habló primero, media hora después del primer intento:

—Amo, permítame decirle que hoy su armadura se ve impecablemente radiante.

Patada.

_¡Ahg, no puede ser, no lo estaba adulando!_

—Señor Sesshomaru, su cabello se ve muy bonito. ¿Se ha hecho algo en especial? —nuevamente el Daiyoukai la ignoró, pero miró furtivamente los mechones blancos sobre su hombro como si juzgara las palabras de la chica.

Y lo último había sido hacerle una pregunta. Una pregunta sobre cualquier cosa. Ahí Jaken no podría fallar, ¿verdad? Él sabía mucho más sobre las intenciones futuras de su señor, así que podría sacarle conversación a base de eso. Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Milord, ¿cree que sea prudente aceptar participar en las guerrillas del Este? Después de todo, usted…

Puñetazo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Unos minutos más tarde lo intentó Rin. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó callada, simplemente observando el cielo con una cara distraída y contenta. El demonio verde entrecerró los enormes ojos desde su escondite en los arbustos, pensando que la niña ya tenía preparado uno de sus trucos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rin? —preguntó cansinamente el Lord luego de un buen rato de silencio. Ella sólo le sonrió con naturalidad y le dijo:

—Tengo una duda, mi señor.

—Una… duda —Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

—Sí. ¿Quién es su favorito, amo, el señor Jaken o yo? ¿A cuál prefiere?

_¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle eso?_

El demonio de blanco resopló sutilmente. Ah, ésa era la razón del ridículo comportamiento de sus lacayos.

—No prefiero a ninguno, Rin. Los dos son igual de molestos.

_¡Yo no soy tan molesto como ella!_

Rin soltó una risilla que captó la atención del mayor, quien aún no quitaba su semblante severo. Pero ella fue más rápida y le dejó un beso superficial en la mejilla. Ahora el rostro de Sesshomaru reflejaba perplejidad. La chica volvió a reírse.

—¿Y ahora a quién prefiere? —cuestionó dulcemente.

Jaken se puso lívido. ¿Era esa una sonrisa en el rostro de su amo? No, no podía ser… era el fin.

—Quizás te prefiera a ti.

—¡Tramposa, yo no puedo hacer eso! —saltó Jaken desde su lugar en los arbustos, pero fue interceptado por otro proyectil, quedando oculto entre los matorrales de nuevo.

_¡Estúpidas niñas humanas!_

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Joder, Jaken, ¿por qué te quejas tanto? No es culpa de Rin ser más simpática que tú. Cualquiera tiene debilidad por las niñas tiernas como ella, ni siquiera tú te salvas aunque quieras demostrar lo contrario. No, de verdad. Muchas veces me daban ganas de poder entrar al anime o manga, abrazar a Rin y decirle lo linda que era. Es que de verdad provoca xD

Aquí hubo una pequeeeeeña insinuación de SesshRin, y les digo que a partir del próximo capítulo habrán más momentos para ellos. Claro, nada demasiado elaborado, pero quizás les den ganas de vomitar arcoíris en el próximo cap. No, es broma, tan lejos no llego. Pero sí habrá algo de romance y algunas cuantas tonterías (cortesía de Jaken, claro).

Mil gracias a **Whiss, Soul of Wolf, Elizabethshane, Annprix1, The sesshomaru84, Kath Icaza, Hechicera, Helena, Amafle, Mora, The-rasmus-live, Nina Feliz, Didax **y** Ginny-chan** por dejar review en el capi pasado. ¡Espero que este también les haya gustado! Nos vemos el viernes (:


	5. Lo que nadie tiene que ver

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>5.<strong> Lo que nadie tiene que ver

Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo su suerte, arrugando la nariz con desagrado. ¿Por qué demonios no se podía mantener lejos de esa estúpida aldea humana? No podía pasar casi nada de tiempo sin visitarla, eso le molestaba a niveles muy elevados. De hecho, su mayor récord de ausencia eran tres meses, sólo tres malditos meses. Se suponía que era un hombre ocupado, tenía un territorio que vigilar y cientos de enemigos eventuales a los que pulverizar, y sin importar la grandeza de su nombre, el Lord del Oeste se rebajaba a poner sus pies en un pueblucho de débiles humanos.

Sólo porque Rin estaba ahí.

¿Qué otro motivo podría tener como para adentrarse en aquel pestilente lugar? Ninguno a su parecer, y siempre que intentaba buscar una razón lógica, la carita sonriente de la ya no tan niña aparecía en su mente. Apenas habían pasado un año juntos desde que la revivió, y ya la sentía como parte de su inusual grupo. Así de influyente era su presencia.

Apuró el paso, apretando bajo el brazo el regalo que le llevaba esa vez. Otro kimono, otra prenda de vestir para su colección. De todas formas no podía soportar las ropas tan mundanas de las aldeanas comunes, Rin merecía algo mejor. ¿Y qué podía ser mejor que algo regalado por él? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Volvió a gruñir. Qué fastidioso era tener _cariño_ hacia otra persona —¡Cómo repudiaba esa palabra!— . Gracias a los Dioses sólo era una, y se aseguraría de que eso no cambiase. Ella era la única a la que podría guardar aprecio.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, espere! —le suplicó su lacayo, que llevaba la última hora corriendo para mantener sus largos pasos— ¡Va demasiado rápido, mi señor, no puedo mantener el ritmo!

_Qué pena_, pensó el demonio de blanco rolando disimuladamente los ojos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿para qué necesitaba que Jaken fuera con él? No requería de su presencia para entregarle el obsequio a Rin, y a decir verdad, últimamente prefería verla a solas. Sin la necesidad de tomar impulso, emprendió el vuelo con su larga y suave estola flotando tras de él. Los gritos del hombrecillo verde no se hicieron esperar y afortunadamente no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para agarrarse de él. Secretamente deseó que Jaken tardara mucho, mucho tiempo en encontrar el camino a la aldea.

_…_

Pero nunca esperó encontrársela así. Para cuando aterrizó limpiamente en el lugar donde percibía el olor de Rin con mayor fuerza, se encontró con que la jovencita estaba completamente dormida a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, a un lado del sendero del bosque. Tenía una canasta con palillos de madera al lado, por lo que supo que había estado recolectando leña.

La observó mientras se acercaba, notando un vendaje en su tobillo derecho. Esos estúpidos humanos ni siquiera podían cuidarla bien, por eso el Gran Sesshomaru tenía que visitar la aldea regularmente para asegurarse del bienestar de su protegida. _Sí, qué buena excusa._

Sin mayor remedio, se sentó a su lado a esperar pacientemente a que despertara. Él era un demonio de buenos modales y sabía que no era apropiado dejar un regalo así sin más, tenía que entregárselo personalmente. _De nuevo, una buena excusa._

La miró de reojo un par de veces, principalmente por los murmullos que hacía entre sueños. Pero había algo que le intrigaba. ¿Qué diablos hacía Rin durmiendo en el suelo del bosque a la mitad del día? Sabía que era un poco rara, pero tampoco como para ir caminando y tirarse a dormir. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Su herida le molestaría? Olfateó el aire buscando algún rastro de enfermedad o mal, pero no encontró nada. Y aunque sabía que estaba perfectamente sana, continuó aspirando su aroma con total libertad. Le gustaba, era agradable.

La muchacha se removió con fuerza y pegó un brinco al despertarse de golpe. Miró a su alrededor con completo asombro, buscando un enemigo invisible. Cuando miró donde el demonio estaba sentado y la observaba con extrañeza, Rin soltó un grito.

—¡Por todos los…! —se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniéndose justo a tiempo. De acuerdo, primero había soñado que la perseguía un pez gigante y lo siguiente que sabía era que su señor Sesshomaru estaba ahí con ella. Quizás tomar siestas en el bosque no era lo mejor. Pero le había apetecido tanto…—. A-amo, lo siento, no quise gritarle —le dijo, incorporándose. El demonio ignoró su disculpa.

—¿Pesadilla?

—No exactamente —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo ese deforme pez seguía pidiéndole que la abrazara y tuviera sus hijos mientras ella corría gritándole que no podía vivir bajo el agua. Menuda idiotez de sueño, eso le pasaba por escuchar las historias de la sacerdotisa Kagome. La última fue una llamada _La Sirenita_, y aunque fuera bonita, no podía quitarse la idea de que eran peces tratando de abrazar humanos. Espeluznante. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos tontos recuerdos—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, mi señor?

Como única respuesta, el demonio le ofreció la caja de madera que había llevado con él. Rin se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente al aceptar el obsequio, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, es usted muy amable. No debería molestarse en...

—Tonterías —dijo él con indiferencia.

Pero para Rin no eran tonterías. El que sólo fuera para entregarle un obsequio ya decía mucho, era bastante gentil. Se alzó lo más que pudo y dejó un casto besito en su mejilla, como ya era su costumbre desde hacía un tiempo. Como él nunca se quejaba nada le impedía seguir haciéndolo, ¿no?

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo para cuando la chica recuperó su posición inicial, contenta y radiante detallando la caja pero sin atreverse a abrirla.

—¿Por qué estabas durmiendo aquí?

Rin parpadeó confundida y luego formó una sonrisita de vergüenza.

—Tuve un almuerzo bastante pesado y como el día estaba bonito… —respondió sintiéndose idiota. Bueno, es que tampoco hacía cosas muy normales que digamos, ¿verdad? Fijó los ojos en la caja que abrazaba para evitar mirarlo a él y sentirse todavía más tonta. Sesshomaru guardó silencio por un momento, en el que notó que Rin bostezaba con el mayor disimulo posible.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

Rin bajó los ojos hasta su tobillo e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—Me caí ayer, nada importante. No me fijé por dónde iba.

El youkai no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y se quedó con la vista clavada al frente. El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir muy deprisa al notar que estaban completamente solos.

—¿Y… el señor Jaken dónde está?

Sesshomaru casi roló los ojos._ No lo invoques, Rin._

—No pudo mantener el paso.

—¿Lo dejó atrás, verdad? —se rió ella, negando con la cabeza— ¡Qué malo es! Con lo mucho que le cuesta al señor Jaken seguirlo…

—¿Prefieres que esté aquí?

La chica se paralizó al instante. Lo miró fugazmente, apenada, para descubrir que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y bajó la cara para intentar disimularlo.

—Bueno, es que… eh… No, la verdad es que no —dijo muy bajito, pero Sesshomaru la escuchó perfectamente. Eso lo complació.

—¿Aún tienes sueño? —cuestionó repentinamente el Daiyoukai, haciendo que la chica soltara una risita nerviosa.

—Un poco, creo. Me quedé despierta hasta tarde y me levanté muy temprano, por eso quise aprovechar esta hora.

—Entonces continúa durmiendo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? ¡Usted está aquí! No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo si puedo… —se calló de repente. El Daiyoukai alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Si puedes _qué_?

Rin se sintió encoger. ¡Le daba pena hablar de eso! ¿Cómo le podía decir que quería simplemente disfrutar de su compañía, estar con él ahora que se encontraban solos? No, por todos los Dioses, eso podría malinterpretarse… no sabía cómo, pero los hombres —al menos en el caso del monje Miroku—, siempre malinterpretaban todo. Y quizás ni siquiera el demonio de blancos cabellos era la excepción.

—No me has respondido —las palabras del demonio la sobresaltaron e hicieron que lo mirase con una cara completamente roja. ¿En qué momento ambos habían quedado tan cerca? Estaba segura de que jamás había existido tan poca distancia entre ellos y eso, sin contar con lo mucho que la ilusionaba, la abrumaba. El golpeteo alocado de su corazón llegó sin dificultad a los oídos sobrenaturales. Rin se perdió en sus ojos dorados cuando supo que estaban a menos de un palmo de separación. Apretó la caja de madera con ansiedad, preparándose para lo que creía que podía venir.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, al fin lo encuentro!

_¡Mierda!_ pensó Rin, separándose de inmediato con un respingo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estuvo a punto de…! Oh, Dioses, qué cerca había estado.

Pero cuando buscó con la vista al causante de la interrupción no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado. En cambio, juró que un pequeño alarido de dolor había resonado en el bosque para luego ser acallado súbitamente. Cuando observó interrogante al Daiyoukai, notó una ligera mueca de fastidio en su inmutable rostro dirigido hacia adelante y con los ojos cerrados.

_Estúpido Jaken_. Si hubiese tenido una roca más grande a la mano se hubiera asegurado de noquearlo por un par de horas más. La próxima vez tendría que emprender el vuelo mucho antes para estar seguro de que no lo encontrara tan rápido.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Perdonen el retraso, estuve buena parte de la tarde intentado acceder a mi cuenta pero el estúpido FF no me dejaba, siempre me decía que había un error. Le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero me pasó a mí justo cuando quería publicar -_- en fin... Volvamos a lo nuestro.

Y aquí es donde la cosa va cambiando poco a poco entre ese par, pero Jaken se las arregló para arruinar el momento. No le estoy haciendo bashing a Jaken, me parece que algo así podría pasar xD Por cierto, Rin por aquí debe tener unos quince años. Y perdonen que haya quedado un poquito OoC con Sesshomaru, cuando se escribe de comedia se tiende a torcer un poco la personalidad de algunos personajes para adaptarlo al género.

Muuuuchas gracias a las chicas guapas que comentaron en el capi pasado: **Didax, Elizabethshane, Lorena, Helena, Hechicera, Ako Nomura, Luna, Yuebella1, Niña Feliz, Ginny-chan, Soul of Wolf, Tina-chan-0323, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Kath Icaza** y **The-rasmus-live**. ¡Un beso para todas! Ojalá les haya gustado la tontería de hoy. ¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana, nos vemos el martes!


	6. ¿Inocente? ¡Sí, claro!

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>6.<strong> ¿Inocente? ¡Sí, claro!

A sus dieciséis años se suponía que Rin ya tenía que ser una mujer hecha y derecha, con su vida planificada y ocupaciones de una persona adulta. Un marido, un par de hijos, hogar propio y un trabajo honrado era todo lo que le pedía la sociedad. Pero para ella, la sociedad estaba equivocada. No se sentía mujer, ni siquiera se creía más madura que en su niñez. Claro, su cuerpo había cambiado: ahora era más alta y tenía las curvas de su edad, pero aparte de esos detalles físicos, se sentía como siempre.

Algunos decían que le faltaba madurar, que tenía que dejar de pensar siempre en las tonterías de los niños y organizar su vida de una vez por todas. Pero ¿para qué? Aún era joven, ¿qué tenía de malo vivir de la forma que ella quería? Le gustaba jugar, correr, cantar, hacer bromas… una niña eterna, inocente hasta el final, le habían dicho sus amigos más cercanos.

Oh, sí, porque esa chica era inocente aún para los años que tenía. Quizás demasiado para su propio bien.

—Oye, Rin —la interceptó su amiga Kaoru justo antes de llegar al hogar que compartía con la anciana Kaede. Kaoru iba acompañada de otras tres chicas que no paraban de suspirar y reír tontamente—, ¡Adivina qué!

—¿Qué?

—¡Takumi me ha pedido matrimonio! ¡Al fin, luego de cuatro meses me ha pedido que me case con él! —chilló emocionada, siendo coreada por sus acompañantes. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa muy ancha cuando le respondió:

—¡Muchas felicidades, Kaoru! Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te ha hecho esperar mucho, ¿eh?

—¡Y que lo digas! —saltó una muchacha llamada Haruka— ¡Ya era hora, se estaba tardando siglos!

La aludida se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a suspirar encantada.

—Rin, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo decidirás sentar cabeza? Ya estás algo mayorcita, ¿no te parece?

Rin parpadeó confundida. Siempre que alguna chica se comprometía o casaba, le hacían esa pregunta. Para ser franca, ya se estaba cansando de que siempre la presionaran para lo mismo.

—Oh, no sé si eso sea para mí —contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo a su izquierda llamó su atención y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de genuina alegría—. ¡Señor Sesshomaru! Disculpen, hoy nos toca excursión otra vez ¡Muchas felicidades de nuevo por tu compromiso, Kaoru! —se excusó para luego correr hasta el demonio de blanco que la esperaba en el límite del bosque.

Las chicas sólo la observaron llegar hasta él y su lacayo verde —que según la opinión de todas, era horrible—, y los siguieron mientras se internaban en el follaje.

—Ay, pobre Rin, se crea falsas ilusiones estando con él —suspiró una.

—Los demonios y los humanos no combinan. Debería plantearse ser un poco más… normal.

—Para variar —terció otra al rolar los ojos.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que atrás de ellas iban pasando el hanyou Inuyasha y el monje Miroku, cargando enormes recipientes de arroz como pago de su último trabajo. Los hombres también habían visto la manera entusiasta con la que Rin había corrido hasta el Daiyoukai —como siempre lo hacía—, y a Miroku no se le había escapado la minúscula mueca de satisfacción que mostró Sesshomaru al verla llegar a su lado. Formó en sus labios una de esas pervertidas sonrisas que no había vuelto a hacer desde hace mucho tiempo —desde que Sango casi le mata por hacerlas al casarse, seguramente—.

—A mí no me parece que se crea falsas ilusiones —dijo él, asustando a las muchachas de repente.

—¡Keh! Pues no sé cuáles sean, pero de seguro no es nada de lo que piensas, monje libidinoso. Ese estúpido jamás se dejaría caer por una humana. Te digo, lo conozco.

Miroku alzó una ceja y formó una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Eso piensas, Inuyasha? Vamos a apostar, ¿te parece? Yo opino que tu hermano va a intentar _algo_ con la joven Rin. Y seguramente lo hará pronto —agregó en tono bajo. El hanyou acomodó mejor el cargamento en su hombro y lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Ja! En tus sueños, idiota. Esa niña es demasiado inocente, dudo que quiera intentar algo con ella.

—Oh, mi querido amigo, ¡te queda tanto por aprender! —Miroku palmeó la espalda del híbrido y acrecentó su sonrisa pervertida. Inuyasha le dedicó una cara de espanto—. Las niñas inocentes son las peores, créeme.

—Miroku, a veces me preocupas.

…

¡Ah, qué buena caminata había sido aquella! Nunca había pasado por esa parte del bosque y haberla conocido al fin le daba bastante júbilo. Ahora lo que más le apetecía era tomar un buen baño, pues el clima del verano estaba a su máximo poder y el calor durante el día había sido un tanto insufrible. Rin recordó que la sacerdotisa Kagome le había dicho que por esa zona había aguas termales, muy cerca de ahí, al pie de una montaña rocosa. Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que aprovecharía los últimos minutos de luz y las buscaría.

Jaken, por supuesto, se rehusó a moverse del punto en el que el señor Sesshomaru los había dejado, alegando que debía esperarlo sin desobedecer sus órdenes. Oh, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a perderse si iba por su cuenta…

Estuvo andando por un rato, siguiendo la pared que formaba la montaña en busca de las fuentes de agua. Debía estar cerca… tenía que ser por ahí. Una misteriosa bruma apareció a poca distancia y un conocido olor le chocó contra la nariz.

¡Qué suerte tenía! Sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada se acercó hasta donde veía que salía el vapor, quitando arbustos y ramas bajas de su camino al pasar. Abrió las solapas de su kimono para comenzar a quitárselo al ver claramente las termas más adelante, pero justo cuando estaba a medio desnudar, se petrificó.

Ya había alguien ahí.

Pero no un _alguien _cualquiera.

—¿Rin?

Sesshomaru, que estaba de pie y el agua le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas, se volteó y miró extrañamente a la chica. Rin tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y por más que hubiese querido, su cerebro ni siquiera le enviaba las señales para que moviese un músculo.

Estaba viendo al señor Sesshomaru. Desnudo. Completamente desnudo.

El agua aún le chorreaba por todo el cuerpo, marcando aún más los músculos que había conseguido luego de arduos años de entrenamiento físico, y su blanco cabello se pegaba a su espalda como si fuese una segunda piel. Era tan apuesto…

_Rin, por lo que más quieras, no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires…_

_Ay, mierda._

Miró.

Sesshomaru tampoco se movía en lo absoluto. Lo único que hacía era observarla con una inusual mueca interrogante, y por un momento, detuvo los dorados ojos en su pecho completamente expuesto. Si hubiera estado más pendiente habría notado que el demonio alzaba ligeramente una ceja. Y no parecía muy incómodo con que ella mirase justamente _ahí_.

_Rin, deja de mirarlo. Deja de mirar 'eso'. Vete, vete, vete…_

Lentamente, la chica cerró el kimono sobre su pecho y comenzó a retroceder sin quitar su cara de asombro, con la que daba la impresión de que sus ojos saltarían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

_No he visto nada._

Y dando esa imagen, la chica desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque.

…

Poco menos de una hora después, Sesshomaru regresó a donde se suponía que estaba el campamento. Jaken no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rin, quien aún tenía su mueca de pasmo bien marcada en la cara.

Lo vio pasar a su lado y cuando sintió su mirada ambarina sobre ella no pudo evitar enrojecer a más no poder. _Qué vergüenza, debería pedirle disculpas… Pero… pero lo vi desnudo, ¿ahora cómo lo veré a la cara sin acordarme de…? _

Sesshomaru tomó asiento al otro lado de la fogata, apoyando la espalda en un tronco como era su costumbre. Podía oler perfectamente algo diferente en Rin, algo que sin duda le llamaba la atención.

—Eh… se-señor Sesshomaru, yo… —comenzó ella, temblorosa, sin atreverse a alzar la cara hacia él—. Lo siento, no quería… no pensé que… lo-lo siento.

El demonio resopló suavemente.

—Ha sido una falta grave, Rin —le dijo él en tono neutro—. Para la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte y deberás cumplir un castigo acorde a la situación.

La chica alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los severos ojos de su señor sobre ella con una mueca completamente inalterable.

—N-no sucederá de nuevo, amo, seré más… seré más cuidadosa.

—No es necesario que te retires si no quieres hacerlo —contradijo él, un poco demandante. Por un instante Rin creyó ver una minúscula sonrisa asomándose por sus labios—. No tengo inconveniente si decides no hacerlo.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco violento, y su cara de pasmo se apoderó de ella una vez más. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Casi sonaba como si la invitara a bañarse con él. ¿El Gran Sesshomaru siendo _pícaro_? ¿Qué diablos? _No, no, no, claramente verlo desnudo me afectó más de lo que creí. _

Rin pareció olvidar por completo que Jaken estaba ahí también, paseando la vista extrañada entre ambos y preguntándose de qué estaban hablando.

—P-pero eso sería incorrecto —dijo ella acalorada. El Daiyoukai no parecía para nada incómodo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque soy una niña y no…

—Ya no eres una niña, Rin.

_¿Pero qué diantres están diciendo?_ Quiso saber Jaken, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

—D-de todas formas sería incorrecto —se apresuró ella, nerviosa como si estuvieran a punto de matarla—. Porque no somos… no somos —_pareja_, quiso decir, pero esa palabra no le salía. Demonios, sí que era difícil decir esas cosas, ¿por qué el youkai se empeñaba en continuar esa conversación? ¡Era vergonzoso!—. Simplemente estaría mal.

Sesshomaru parecía estar a unos pocos segundos de soltar una carcajada, una de esas siniestras que helaban la sangre de quienes la oían.

—Creo que perdiste tu inocencia cuando me viste, ¿no te parece? No noté que te fuera desagradable.

Rin estuvo a punto de gritar. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate y tuvo que esconderla entre sus manos para evitar verlo. _Oh, Kami, abre la tierra y deja que me trague de un solo bocado. Por favor, no te pido mucho. ¿Será que el monje Miroku le hizo algo para hacerlo tan pervertido como él?_

_¿Qué diablos sucedió ahora? _Jaken estaba desesperado por conocer la respuesta, pero no estaba muy seguro si debería hacerlo.

Rin sacó la cara de su escondite y descubrió que el demonio de blanco todavía la estaba mirando con un gesto altivo. No parecía pervertido, sino más bien parecía estar haciendo una broma. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Debería averiguarlo.

—Tal vez… deberíamos ir más despacio primero, ¿no cree?

El Daiyoukai nuevamente alzó una ceja, cuestionándose mentalmente.

—Quizás.

_Olvídalo, nunca me enteraré_, se dijo Jaken mientras le daba un mordisco a su lagartija asada, sin darse cuenta de la complicidad que rodeaba al extraño par.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el hombre el que encuentra a la mujer en las aguas termales, y ahí es donde descubre que está más buena que el pan y que la ama con toda su alma? No, demasiado cursi. Lo siento, tuve que arruinar el momento. Vamos, nadie puede culpar a Rin por mirar abajo xD Pobrecilla, perdió su inocencia de niña. ¡Pero de qué forma…! No creo que se queje xD

Perdonen la tardanza, he estado todo el día fuera de casa y hace poco fue que me pude sentar en la computadora para repasar el capi de hoy y subirlo. Y me voy de volada porque estrenan episodio de The Walking Dead y eso no me lo pierdo por nada.

Muchas gracias a **Annprix1, Serena tsukino chiba, , Helena, Ginny chan, Alice Vampiirithap Cullen, Niña Feliz, Soul of Wolf, Didax, Wissh** y **Hechicera** por dejar comentario en el capi pasado, espero que este también haya sido de su agrado. ¡Un beso a todos y nos vemos el viernes!

No se puede recibir el archivo "" de Maria E..


	7. Pérdida completa de la dignidad

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>7.<strong> Pérdida completa de la dignidad

Seguían de viaje. Ese viaje que cada vez se estaba convirtiendo en algo más tedioso y extraño según Jaken. Su amo y la chiquilla estaban actuando… raro. Muy raro, más de lo normal para tratarse de ella. Estaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre que Rin se iba a algún lado él no tardaba en seguirla, intercambiaban varias palabras a lo largo del día —lo cual era una novedad, porque el Daiyoukai casi nunca hablaba— y tenían más cercanía. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Se había perdido de algo importante? Hasta su amo se veía ligeramente más apacible, como si estuviera feliz.

No, tenía que ser su imaginación. Completamente su imaginación, porque hasta donde podía recordar, Sesshomaru no tenía proximidad con nadie ni nunca se mostraba contento, a no ser que estuviera a punto de matar algún enemigo especialmente fuerte.

¡Y qué decir de la niña! Se veía más tonta que de costumbre, riéndose por cualquier cosa y sonrojándose cada vez que estaba cerca del demonio de blanco. ¿Había acertado con que tenía alguna clase de problema mental? Ojalá no fuera contagioso.

En ese mismo instante estaban subiendo una ladera poco empinada, y Jaken miraba acusadoramente a Rin, quien montaba a Ah-Un y tarareaba una de sus fastidiosas canciones con aire distraído. Por alguna razón le molestaba que su amo girara ligeramente su cabeza para verla y ella le sonriera radiante. Era raro, antinatural. Casi podría decir que se gustaban. ¡Y eso era tan ridículo! E imposible, claro.

… ¿Verdad?

Jaken se detuvo de súbito, con el horror bien marcado en sus toscas facciones. Quizás el viaje se había alargado mucho —más de dos semanas— por esa razón, tal vez se habían hecho _pareja_.

—¿Se siente bien, señor Jaken? —preguntó preocupada la muchacha al notarlo hacer una mueca de terror— ¿Le duele algo?

Él la miró acusadoramente. _Tú eres lo único que duele_, pensó. Pero no podía decírselo, de nuevo tenía esa cara de niña buena y tierna, y le era imposible hacerle un mal comentario cuando la veía así. Eso y que seguramente su amo le daría una buena patada.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un temblor recorrió la montaña entera ocasionando un terrible sonido. Rin gritó por el susto y se aferró a las riendas del dragón, Sesshomaru llevó una mano al mango de Bakusaiga, listo para pelear y Jaken sólo se abrazó a su báculo dejando escapar una grosería por el asombro. El suelo a unos pocos metros de ellos comenzó a resquebrajarse y de la profunda grieta salió… ¿qué demonios era eso?

_¡Un moco gigante!_ Pensó Jaken cuando vio emerger semejante criatura. Era gigantesca, verde y gelatinosa, con varios tentáculos que le salían por todas partes de su cuerpo y una ancha boca justo en la parte superior de su baboso ser. El olor, aunque estuviera de más decirlo, era sólo comparable con una pila de cadáveres a medio descomponer. Sumamente desagradable.

Hasta Sesshomaru parecía tener problemas en entender lo que era eso. Se quedó quieto, esperando el próximo movimiento de su contrincante, que lo único que hacía era agitar en el aire todos sus tentáculos mientras gruñía y giraba lentamente lo que se suponía que era su cabeza, como si buscara algo. Finalmente se detuvo sobre un punto en particular. Rin.

Antes de que el Daiyoukai pudiese siquiera preverlo, una de las extensiones se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta la chica, arrancándola repentinamente de la montura. Bien, eso no se lo había esperado nadie. Y para sorpresa de Jaken, la muchacha no estaba gritando presa del pánico, sino más bien tosiendo mientras mostraba una mueca de la repulsión más profunda que pudiera existir.

—Asco, asco, asco, asco —decía ella con la voz afectada. Miedo era lo último que sentía la muchacha, en su mente sólo existía la pregunta de cómo se sacaría ese asqueroso olor de encima, y si lograría hacerlo exitosamente sin vomitar. Justo tenía que usar uno de los kimonos que su amo le había regalado…

Sesshomaru se apresuró para cortar el tentáculo, o lo que sea que asía tan fuertemente a Rin, y su fiel Bakusaiga la rescató justamente antes de que el monstruo la dirigiera hacia su boca. El mononoke la atrapó en el vuelo, y antes de caer dirigió una poderosa descarga de energía que acabó destruyendo a la extraña criatura de una buena vez.

Lo malo fue lo que pasó después.

Aparentemente, el astuto señor demoníaco no había pensado que aquella cosa era un enorme saco de babas y pestilencia, y por lo tanto, lo más lógico era que… explotara. Rin tuvo bastante suerte de cerrar los ojos antes de que la gran ola verde les cayera encima, empapándolos por completo. Ni siquiera Jaken y Ah-Un se habían salvado.

—No hay palabras que puedan describir el profundo asco que siento —murmuró la chica luego de pasarse la mano por la boca, aún siendo ceñida fuertemente por el hombre.

—¡Qué asco, por los Dioses! ¿Qué diantres era eso? ¡Qué desagradable! —se quejaba Jaken sonoramente mientras sacudía su báculo de dos cabezas. El dragón tembló y acto seguido se sacudió como si fuera un perro, volviendo a empapar al pequeño youkai— ¡Ah-Un, si mi báculo ha sufrido algún daño te mataré!

—¿Cree que esta cosa pueda ser corrosiva, señor Jaken? —preguntó Rin, muy preocupada por su kimono.

—¡Más te vale que no, niña fastidiosa!

—Al menos no quema, sólo huele mal… —suspiró ella.

Pero había alguien que todavía no había dicho nada. Rin miró curiosamente al Lord, pero no pudo saber exactamente cuál era su expresión ya que el flequillo —de un claro color verde— le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo había visto así de desalineado. Oh, no tenía precio ver al elegante Sesshomaru cubierto de pestilente baba verde. Hasta su estola se veía como un perro al que le acaban de dar un baño.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor? —preguntó ella, tratando de no reírse—. Gracias por rescatarme. Y lamento que haya quedado… así —no lo soportó más y soltó una disimulada carcajada ¡Era tan divertido! Sesshomaru giró lentamente la cara hacia ella, pero no podía saber si la estaba mirando o no, aunque suponía que lo hacía.

¿Encima que había volado para rescatarla de los gelatinosos apéndices del monstruo, quedando calado hasta los huesos de su asquerosísima baba, ella se reía? El demonio ni siquiera quería saber cómo era su aspecto en ese momento, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su estúpido hermano no apareciera de algún sitio para reírse de él. De nuevo.

Pero secretamente tenía un miedo aún mayor.

_Si esta mierda daña mi cabello…_

No soportó más la risa de la joven mujer y comenzó a caminar, manteniendo el firme agarre en su cintura para evitar que sus pies tocasen el piso.

—Eh… ¿adónde vamos?

Se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se perdió enseguida montaña abajo, dejando al dragón y al viejo Jaken solos, abandonados en medio del verde desastre. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien más lo viera en ese repulsivo estado, su dignidad se había esfumado por completo bajo ese aspecto.

—¡Amo, espere! ¡No me deje aquí! —le gritó el enanito, extendiendo los brazos en un triste intento por alcanzarlo—. No es justo, siempre me dejan atrás…

Para ese momento, las babas en el suelo comenzaron a vibrar juntándose en un solo punto para volver a formar al monstruo deforme que gruñía sin parar. El pequeño youkai pegó un grito muy agudo y sin siquiera esperar a que la criatura estuviese completa, montó en Ah-Un y emprendió el vuelo como si el mismísimo Naraku lo persiguiera.

—¡Amo, no me deje!

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

No pude evitarlo, de verdad que no. Creo que todos tenemos esa extraña necesidad de ver a nuestros personajes favoritos en situaciones ridículas para reírnos de sus desgracias, especialmente cuando ellos son tan condenadamente serios. Y ser bañado por baba verde nadie se lo había imaginado xD Poooobre Sesshomaru, tan guapo y elegante… es una pena que no estuviera Inuyasha por ahí para molestarlo, pero no se preocupen, Inu volverá para trollear más adelante. Oh, y prepárense para el próximo capítulo, será algo… picante (_I you know what I mean_).

Muchas gracias a **Lorena, Soul of Wolf, Annprix1, , Niña Feliz, Ako Nomura, Ginny chan, Helena, Elizabethshane, Hoshizora no yume, Tina-chan-0323, Hechicera, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen **y **Wish**, por ser valientes y dejar un comentario. Me alegra que les guste esta pequeña tontería mía, y espero que este episodio también haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta el martes, nenas!


	8. El castigo adecuado

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>**  
>8.<strong> El castigo adecuado

—¿Mi señor, adónde vamos? —preguntó por tercera vez la muchacha, tratando de quitarse el fétido líquido de la cara con una mano. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta— ¡Ah, vamos! No puede estar molesto por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

—Todo esto ha sido tu culpa, Rin —le dijo seriamente él. Rin refunfuñó.

—¡No fue mi culpa que esa cosa quisiera comerme! ¡Ni fui yo quien la hizo explotar! ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah! —justo antes de preguntar qué estaba pasando, la luz que los envolvía se disipó y ella cayó estrepitosamente en una fuente de agua. Sacó la cabeza mientras se sacudía la mezcla de agua y babas del cabello, mirando con reproche al demonio parado en la orilla— ¿Y esto por qué?

—Asumo que no querrás quedarte con el olor de esa criatura impregnado en tu cuerpo —le dijo con su voz aterciopelada, adentrándose hacia donde ella estaba. Rin se escandalizó por su tono y reparó entonces en que estaban en las mismas aguas termales donde lo había visto… desnudo semanas antes. Se hizo hacia atrás buscando ganar más espacio, completamente avergonzada.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—¿Entonces por qué te quejas? —la chica se había quedado sin lugar al quedar aprisionada entre una gran roca y el demonio que la acechaba con sus brillantes ojos dorados. _¿En qué momento se quitó la armadura?_ Se preguntó al no ser capaz de sostener el peso de su mirada. Sólo quedaba la estola colgando inerte en su hombro, y flotando por el agua que a esa profundidad le llegaba hasta la cintura. A Rin le llegaba justo a la mitad del pecho, y al tener al youkai a menos de un metro de distancia, nunca se había sentido tan bajita.

Sesshomaru dio otro paso hacia ella, y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, llevando oleadas de sangre hirviendo a su rostro. El Daiyoukai se estaba quitando la ropa, sin apartarle la vista de encima. La chica tragó con esfuerzo, olvidando repentinamente que el apuesto hombre estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la pestilente baba verde mientras abría las telas de su haori y descubría su pecho. Se le acercó un poco más ya con el torso desnudo, lanzando las prendas a una roca cercana.

—¿Qué pasaría si el señor Jaken viene? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para tratar de alivianar el ambiente. El demonio de cabello blanco entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo buena puntería —Rin rió nerviosa mientras su acompañante retiraba la estola de su hombro y la dejaba a su lado, flotando en el agua caliente—. Ayúdame a lavarla —le dijo de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Después lavarás mi cabello —continuó él, dejándola desencajada. La sangre acoplada en sus mejillas se desvaneció de golpe.

—¿Está hablando en serio?

—Sí —asintió él con total seriedad. A juzgar por su estricto rostro, el cual Rin conocía a la perfección, estaba aguantándose una risa siniestra—. Comienza.

Le extendió un extremo de su preciada estola mientras él sujetaba el otro y comenzaba a restregarla, hundiéndola varias veces bajo el agua en un intento de desprender el líquido pestilente. La muchacha se le quedó viendo anonadada con la boca entreabierta mientras se daba cuenta de que, seguramente, esa no era la primera vez que el demonio hacía tal cosa. Se veía tan acostumbrado… _Esto es lo más bizarro que he visto en mi vida._

—¿Qué esperas?

—Pensé… cuando se acercó… q-que quería… —murmuró ella, tomando la piel de perro con ambas manos e imitando las acciones del hombre.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy apresurándote? —preguntó Sesshomaru con la voz grave, observándola perspicazmente. _¿Pero quién entiende a este sujeto?_ ¡Si continuaba molestándola de esa manera le daría un infarto! Y pensar que era considerado el demonio más cruel y poderoso del país… _Bah, es que nadie lo ha visto lavando su ropa_—. No te distraigas.

La humana estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero continuó restregando enérgicamente, evitando pensar en el imponente demonio perro haciendo labores del hogar.

…

—¿Dónde pueden estar? ¡Esa cosa casi me devora! —se quejó Jaken mientras volaba a lomos del dragón. La secreción se había secado, adhiriéndose a ambos youkais como si fuese una segunda piel semitransparente. Al menos con la corriente de aire ocasionada por el vuelo del animal el olor se disimulaba bastante, haciéndolo más llevadero—. Es increíble, se supone que Bakusaiga destruye absolutamente todo lo que toca, no entiendo cómo es que esa cosa continuaba con vida… ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —llamó a todo pulmón, esperanzado de ver algo que revelara la presencia de su señor en el denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Qué estará haciendo con esa niña fastidiosa? Ah-Un, ¿no los ves tú por aquí? En unas horas anochecerá y me gustaría encontrar al amo antes de que eso pase.

El dragón negó con una de sus cabezas mientras hacía movimientos enérgicos con sus patas para impulsarse mejor en el aire y tomar más velocidad. Jaken refunfuñó en voz alta, insultando a todos los individuos que conocía —exceptuando a su amo, claro— para echarles la culpa de su actual situación. No tenía nada más que hacer, y hablar mal de otras personas siempre lograba subirle los ánimos.

Pensó repentinamente en Rin, la niña —_no, la mujer_, se corrigió— y en la extraña actitud que mantenía con su adorado amo. Y la actitud que mantenía él con ella, que era aún más alarmante. Jaken sabía perfectamente que había algo raro ahí, pero todavía no sabía qué. Sea lo que sea, parecía ser algo malo, algo de lo que tenía que salvar a su Lord a toda costa para que no acabase como el tonto de su medio hermano.

¿Y si Rin le había hecho algo para cambiarlo? ¿Y si lo había hechizado? Después de todo había crecido con una sacerdotisa, ¿las sacerdotisas no eran expertas en hechizos y magia? ¡Seguramente todo era un truco! ¡Uno para mantener controlado al Señor del Oeste! Jaken abrió los ojos de par en par, casi haciéndolos saltar de sus cuencas. ¡Tenía que rescatar a su amo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

—¡Lord Sesshomaru, yo lo salvaré! —gritó el pequeño youkai, dando un salto en la montura de Ah-Un y apretando el báculo con decisión—. ¡Muévete, Ah-Un, el amo puede estar en peligro! ¡Vuela más bajo para captar su olor, tenemos que apurarnos!

…

—¡Ah! Fue más difícil de lo que pensé —se quejó Rin cuando al fin habían terminado con la estola y ésta guindaba de una rama para secarse. La muchacha se dejó caer dramáticamente en el agua, simulando que se desmayaba. Los brazos le dolían terriblemente, y aún estaba envuelta por esa peste. Aquel había sido un castigo muy injusto, ¡como si tuviera la culpa de que esa cosa gigante explotara! Se quedó quieta un rato, olvidándose completamente de su acompañante y su comportamiento tan peculiar. Si le decía a alguien que había estado en unas aguas termales con el mismísimo Lord del Oeste _lavando ropa_, le cortarían la cabeza por demente. _¿Y quién podría culparlos? ¡Esto es ridículo!_

—Aún no has terminado, Rin —le dijo el demonio cuando se disponía a recostarse sobre una roca para descansar. Había anochecido y lo que más le apetecía era acostarse a dormir. Ese día ya había sido bastante raro.

—Un momento, mi señor, no puedo moverme.

—Lo harás igualmente.

—Tienen razón al decir que usted es muy cruel… —suspiró.

El youkai se paró a su lado, alzando la cara con esa altanería que tanto lo caracterizaba. ¡Y tenía que lavarle el cabello! _Creo que ya no me gusta que lo tenga tan largo… Mañana no podré mover los brazos. _

Justo cuando iba a indicarle que se colocase a su altura, un grito muy agudo resonó por las paredes rocosas de las termas captando la atención de la pareja.

Jaken había salido de entre los matorrales y los miraba con sus enormes ojos amarillos desorbitados, señalándolos con un huesudo dedo mientras su mandíbula inferior se abría hasta casi tocar el suelo. Rin frunció el ceño hacia él con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué su amiguito verde tenía esa cara de espanto tan pronunciada. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba en unas termas con el señor Sesshomaru, y él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Antes de que pudiera decirle que aquello no era lo que parecía, una inmensa roca le dio de lleno en la cabeza haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, noqueándolo al instante. El Daiyoukai no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, con mucha dignidad, le dio la espalda a Rin:

—Procede.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Oooojojojo, ¡apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esa! xD Su castigo no era para nada lo que Rin pensaba, qué manera de cortar el rollo. ¿Pero saben algo? Siempre me he preguntado, cuando Sesshomaru tiene la ropa y la estola sucia luego de alguna pelea, y al episodio siguiente está tan inmaculado como siempre, ¿cómo hará? ¿Se irá al castillo a cambiarse o lavará su ropa a mano? Como ven, consideré más la segunda opción xD Sesshy es muy limpio, imagino que no le agradará ir lleno de tierra, sangre, babas, y otros agentes contaminantes, por lo que se detendrá en algún sitio a asearse, ¿no? xD

Ah, y Jaken… qué idiota es xD pero eso no es algo que sorprenda a nadie.

Muchas gracias a **, Soul of Wolf, Kiri, Kath Icaza, Soru Uchiha, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Serena tsukino chiba, Ginny-chan, Annprix1, Didax, Emihiromi, Ako Nomura** y **The-rasmus-live** por dejar review, me alegra haberles animado el día con el capítulo pasado xD Espero haberlo conseguido con este también. Saludos, nenas, nos vemos el viernes.


	9. Mía

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>9.<strong> Mía

Para ese entonces a nadie le quedaba duda de que _algo_ pasaba entre el imponente demonio Sesshomaru y su joven protegida. Para horror de Jaken, Rin le había confirmado sus sospechas entre risitas, diciéndole que sería mejor que no volviera a saltar oportunamente de entre los arbustos si sabía que estaban a solas. A diferencia de lo que el pequeño youkai pensara —porque ya los había pillado en cosas un tanto subidas de tono—, la chica no lo decía por lo que ellos podrían estar haciendo, si no más bien porque sabía perfectamente que el Daiyoukai no tenía reparo alguno en lanzarle objetos contundentes con tal de desaparecerlo de su vista. Jaken recibió una fuerte patada de una bota negra al decirle a la muchacha lo pervertida que se había vuelto con la edad.

Aquel día en particular, Sesshomaru había ido a visitar a Rin llevándole un obsequio, de nuevo. La chica le repetía constantemente que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero él parecía tener esa extraña manía. Jamás pensó que pudiera ser tan peculiar, aunque a sus amigos de la aldea les parecía algo bastante normal.

Por alguna razón, el único que parecía molesto con la noticia además de Jaken era Inuyasha. Según sus palabras le daba mala espina, y no podía creerse que realmente algo así estuviera pasando con su hermano. Lo que pocos sabían era que había perdido una apuesta meses atrás con Miroku y todavía estaba de malhumor por ello. El monje aún le agradecía por su generosa recompensa, cosa que hacía rabiar al hanyou hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar groserías hacia su buen amigo.

Rin se encontraba jugando con los hijos de Kagome y Sango en una parte apartada de la aldea para tener mayor espacio. Participaban en un juego que consistía en que un integrante del grupo se hacía pasar por un monstruo y perseguía a los demás para hacerlos caer, cuando eso sucedía, el caído tenía que ayudar a perseguir y "convertir" a los demás. Era un poco rudo, pero crecer con niños mitad demonios había acostumbrado a los humanos a esa clase de juegos y nadie tenía inconvenientes. El monstruo de aquella ocasión era Rin, quien tenía algunos problemas para atrapar al hijo mayor de Inuyasha, que era muy rápido y no le daba tregua.

—¡Vuelve aquí, niño, llegó tu hora! —decía Rin.

—¡Nunca me atraparás!

—¡No estés tan seguro de eso, Daisuke!

Cuando Rin finalmente logró derribar a Daisuke, las carcajadas de los niños resonaron por el lugar siendo acompañados de vítores y aplausos. Sesshomaru, que descansaba en el límite del bosque bajo un árbol, bufó con desagrado. Esos chiquillos eran muy escandalosos y nunca se quedaban quietos, como si eso fuera lo único que supieran hacer. Gruñó un poco más sonoramente al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo los cachorros de su estúpido hermano —dos niños y una niña— hacían caer a Rin, y luego los tres hijos del monje y la exterminadora se les unían gritando cosas que no se interesaba en comprender. Rin era muy insensata, le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero lo había ignorado. Por eso tenía que quedarse ahí, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Tenía muchos deseos de hacer desaparecer a todos esos mocosos para librarse de ellos de una buena vez.

—Si los sigues mirando así creeré que los quieres matar —dijo Inuyasha apareciendo de algún lugar. Sesshomaru regresó su vista al frente simulando que no hacía nada en especial.

—Si no tienes control sobre tus cachorros ten por seguro que lo haré.

—¡Vaya, qué carácter! Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Rin no se va a morir por jugar un rato.

—Ella no morirá, pero quizás los demás lo hagan si no se le quitan de encima. Ahora.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante el amenazante tono del youkai, pero no respondió nada. Aunque sabía que Sesshomaru no se rebajaba a matar infantes, algo en su interior le dijo que sería mejor advertir a los niños antes de que el _buen humor_ de su hermano lo hiciera por él.

—Pobre Rin, lo que tiene que soportar… —murmuró mientras se alejaba en dirección al grupo que mantenía sus rudos juegos— ¡Enanos! ¡Déjenla respirar, vamos! ¡Daisuke, no la vuelvas a tumbar al suelo, más respeto con las mujeres!

—Inuyasha, qué padre tan responsable eres, me sorprendes —le dijo Miroku al llegar al lugar y pararse al lado de Kagome. Inuyasha gruñó.

—Tú. Timador.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, ¿no puedes olvidarlo?

—Eres un tramposo, me engañaste.

—¿Cómo pude haberte engañado con esto?

—¿Todavía te quejas de esa apuesta? No sabes perder, Inuyasha —le regañó distraídamente Kagome mientras arrancaba las hojas de las plantas medicinales que había recolectado recientemente.

—Miroku hizo trampa —repitió el híbrido girando la cabeza ante nuevos grititos de júbilo. De nuevo habían capturado a la mayor del grupo—. Les acabo de decir que dejen en paz a Rin, ¿por qué no me hacen caso? ¡Déjenla ya, no me hagan ir hacia allá!

—¡Qué aburrido eres, papá! —se quejó Daisuke a lo lejos.

—Los niños siempre juegan de esa manera, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? —preguntó su esposa desde el suelo, aún concentrada en su tarea.

—Porque el imbécil de ahí está paranoico, por eso. Prefiero hacerlos parar antes de que lo haga él.

—¿Quién, Sesshomaru?

—Sí. Se ha vuelto algo obsesivo con la seguridad de Rin, casi no la deja hacer nada. Desde que descubrió que está preñada…

—Hubiera apostado por eso también, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió? —se lamentó Miroku e Inuyasha lo miró ceñudo. Kagome se levantó con la cesta bajo el brazo, sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón rojo con la mano libre y vio por el rabillo del ojo que el demonio de blanco hacía una mueca de desagrado dirigida a los pequeños.

—Sólo está preocupado por ella, no tiene nada de malo. Tú también te comportabas así cuando yo estaba embarazada, no sé de qué te quejas.

—No, no, no, tú te arriesgabas demasiado y tenía que estar pendiente de ti para que nada malo te pasara. Adoras correr riesgos, ¡no podía quedarme sin hacer nada!

—Sí, porque levantarme de la cama era una actividad de alto riesgo —Kagome roló los ojos.

En ese preciso momento Rin volvió a caer presa de los niños que no paraban de reír y pedir que formara parte de un determinado grupo en el siguiente juego. Sesshomaru volvió a dedicarles una mirada asesina sin que ellos lo supieran.

—No entiendo por qué los ve como si fueran una amenaza —exclamó Inuyasha mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

—Es natural que un hombre cuide de su mujer, ¿no crees, Inuyasha? —avanzó Miroku, sonriendo inocentemente—. Pero me temo que los demonios son demasiado posesivos y sobreprotectores, debe ser agobiante para sus esposas.

—¡Yo no soy posesivo ni sobreprotector!

—¿No lo eres? —el monje rodeó la cintura de Kagome con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él como si estuviera abrazándola. La mujer lo miró extrañada, pero no hizo nada más que reírse por la cara enojada de su marido.

—¡Suéltala, pervertido! —el hanyou apartó al monje de un manotazo, interponiéndose entre su mujer y su amigo mientras lo miraba retadoramente. Kagome volvió a reír.

—Es verdad, no eres posesivo —dijo Miroku con soltura, divertido ante la actitud del mitad bestia que aún lo observaba malhumorado.

—¡Es nuestra! ¡Nosotros la pedimos primero! —gritó una vocecita infantil. Las gemelas de Sango y Miroku tiraban de un brazo de Rin, mientras que los dos varones hanyous tiraban del otro.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ella dijo que iría con nosotros! ¡Está en nuestro equipo! —contradijo el segundo más pequeño de los híbridos, abrazando la cintura de su hermano mayor para ayudarlo a jalar con más fuerza.

—¡Rin mía, Rin mía! —balbuceó la hija de dos años de Inuyasha, apretando su pierna. No parecía tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo quería imitar a los demás.

—¡Haruhi, tú no te metas! —le dijo Daisuke— ¡Además, es mía, yo la pedí primero!

—¡No, es mía!

—Ahí van de nuevo… —suspiró Miroku.

—¿Quieren dejarla ya? ¡La van a romper! —gritó Inuyasha, intentando hacerlos entrar en razón. Pero no funcionaba, los pequeños aún se peleaban por incluir a la muchacha en su grupo de juego y ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Rin, lejos de molestarse, reía divertidamente mientras trataba de pedirles que se tranquilizaran.

—¡Es mía! —dijo el menor de los humanos, tirando de sus hermanas para ayudarlas a jalar a Rin.

—¡Claro que no, es mía!

Lo que ninguno se esperó era que Sesshomaru apareciera entre ellos, mirándolos como si no fueran nada más que insectos a los que quería aplastar. Inuyasha tuvo el ligero impulso de blandir a Tessaiga, pero su mano se alejó de la empuñadura cuando el Daiyoukai tomó a la chica de la cintura y la arrancó del agarre de los infantes. Les dedicó una última cara de desagrado antes de marcharse con Rin y decir:

—Es _mía_.

Los pequeños se quedaron en blanco conforme el demonio y la humana desaparecían rumbo el bosque —donde seguramente la haría descansar mientras la vigilaba— por lo que tardaron un poco más en reaccionar. Intercambiaron miradas interrogantes y continuaron jugando sin más remedio, quejándose por la pérdida de su jugadora.

—Tienes razón, no son nada sobreprotectores ni posesivos —soltó Miroku como quien no quiere la cosa. Inuyasha volvió a mirarlo hurañamente, dándole la espalda a Kagome para cubrirla de su pervertido amigo.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Ah, al fin en casa. Bien, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Algo tierno, quizás, pero ¡vamos! a todo el mundo le gusta un poco de azúcar de vez en cuando, y conmigo eso es lo que sobra xD Por cierto, les he dicho al inicio del fic que no buscaran mucha coherencia ni esperaran una historia demasiado elaborada. Estas son viñetas que siguen una misma historia, pero no siempre son seguidas. Pueden transcurrir meses, días, semanas o años entre un capítulo y el otro, así que no se pregunten mucho cuándo Sessh y Rin hicieron 'lo suyo', que lo que quiero con esto es más que nada enfocar momentos cómicos al azar, nada serio.

Mil gracias a **, Hechicera, Soul of Wolf, Rinmy Uchiha, Ginny chan, Annprix1, Ako Nomura, Emihiromi, Sheccid Ishida, Serena tsukino chiba, Helena, Wissh, Alice Vampiriithap Cullen, Kath Icaza** y **Nina Feliz** por dejar comentarios a lo largo de la semana. Me alegra especialmente haberlas pillado con la guardia baja xD Un beso a todo el mundo, nos vemos el mates y que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3


	10. El testamento del Taisho

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>10.<strong> El testamento del Taisho

El demonio miró con fastidio por la ventana y soltó un sonoro resoplido al comenzar a dar vueltas en la habitación. ¡Cómo odiaba la lluvia! No era justo que azotara una tormenta justo cuando se disponía a salir. Nadie sabía realmente porqué odiaba tanto a esa húmeda enemiga, y tampoco él quería que se supiera, pero… cuando se mojaba con su verdadera forma adquiría un olor inmundo que le costaba deshacer. Sí, mayor estupidez de razón, pero el gran Daiyoukai del Oeste era un perro al que no le gustaba el agua.

Resignado, siguió paseándose por la habitación con fuertes pisotones, exhibiendo ante nadie en especial una cara que decía claramente que aquel no era su mejor día. ¡Y claro que no lo era! Por culpa de esa estúpida lluvia había perdido la oportunidad de pasar una perfecta tarde con Izayoi. ¿Era aquel un motivo suficiente como para evitar verla? Claro que sí, después de todo, no quería arruinar la imagen que la princesa tenía sobre él si llegase oliendo a rayos. Literalmente.

—Oh, amo, ¿se encuentra bien? ¡Parece un león enjaulado! —una vocecita resonó en la estancia hasta que se detuvo en su hombro. La pulga Myoga daba saltitos para que su presencia fuera más notoria.

—Viejo Myoga.

—¿Le pasa algo, señor?

El demonio frunció el entrecejo y miró furtivamente a la ventana por el rabillo del ojo, culpando a los nubarrones de ser los causantes de todos sus males.

—Maldito aguacero —murmuró, retomando sus pasos. Quizás si no se quedaba quieto y seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo las nubes negras se irían. Uno nunca sabe…

—Gran señor, me temo que su honorable hijo, el joven Sesshomaru, ya conoce sobre la existencia de Tessaiga. Ha estado buscando una audiencia con usted, ¿sabe? —volvió a hablar Myoga, mostrando clara preocupación.

—Claro que lo sé, por eso estoy lejos del Palacio del Oeste. No tengo muchos ánimos de enfrentarme con él, está demasiado pesado desde que se enteró de la espada.

—¡Por cierto! Me he encontrado con Totosai y me mandó a decirle que ya logró aislar el Meido Zangetsuha en la Tenseiga, dice que pasará mañana al amanecer a entregarle ambas espadas, Milord —saltó entusiasta la pequeña pulga. Luego agregó—. Aunque no entiendo sus motivos para eliminar esa técnica de la Tessaiga para colocársela a la Tenseiga, de la manera original tenía mucho más poder.

El Daiyoukai detuvo sus pasos y volvió a fijarse en el exterior con recelo. Tal vez si no apartaba los ojos del cielo éste se despejaría. Podía tener poderes ocultos que controlasen el clima, ¿verdad? Nada perdía con intentarlo.

¿El anciano Myoga seguía hablando? Perdió el hilo en cuanto mencionó el Meido Zangetsuha. Sí, ésa técnica tenía un poder asombroso pero simplemente no le agradaba usarla en batalla, no era su estilo de pelea.

—Totosai también me dijo que ahora Tenseiga es incapaz de cortar nada a no ser que se utilice el Meido… ¿Amo, tiene usted alguna razón para esto?

El demonio perro se quedó vagamente en blanco, meditando las palabras de su fiel consejero. Tenía sus razones, por supuesto, pero todavía no las quería revelar. Un trueno retumbó a la distancia, no sin antes iluminar todo el ambiente con un poderoso relámpago. El hombre resopló al pensar que aquello no iba a detenerse pronto.

Una idea le asaltó de repente. No estaba bien guardarse tantos secretos para sí mismo, debería al menos confiar con que una persona supiese de sus intenciones en caso de que le sucediese algo. Era muy poco probable —por no decir prácticamente imposible—, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Se dirigió al escritorio que tenía al fondo de la habitación, el mismo que había usado para leer y escribir cientos de comunicados en el pasado. Aquella casa oculta en medio del bosque y bien protegida por barreras era su refugio secreto. Nada le brindaba más tranquilidad que tener un espacio en el que sólo estaba él —y ahora muy comúnmente Izayoi— y nadie podía molestarlo. Especialmente Sesshomaru, quien desde que supo sobre la existencia de su nueva espada había estado persiguiéndolo para que o se la dejara en herencia o accediera a mandarle a forjar una igual. Su hijo podía ser muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía y no sabía si era cuestión de la adolescencia o era ya un rasgo suyo.

Tomó un pergamino en blanco de un cajón junto con un pincel muy fino y un tarrito de tinta, desplegando el primero limpiamente sobre la mesa y estiró la mano derecha para comenzar a escribir.

—Amo, ¿qué está haciendo? —se asomó curiosa la pulga.

—Creo que llegó la hora de hacer algo importante, Myoga. Escribiré mi testamento —contestó muy seriamente el Lord.

—¿Su testamento? ¿Se encuentra usted bien, mi señor? ¿Acaso cree que pueda pasarle algo?

—No, no creo que pueda pasarme algo en un futuro cercano, pero nunca es demasiado pronto para organizar las cosas. Además, Izayoi está esperando mi cachorro, es mejor dejarlo todo en orden cuanto antes.

—Oh, muchas felicidades, amo —sonrió el minúsculo youkai con su vocecilla aguda dando saltitos en su hombro—. ¡Qué buena noticia! La princesa Izayoi debe estar muy contenta.

—Todavía no lo sabe, es muy reciente. Se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea… si esta maldita lluvia me deja hacerlo —volvió a refunfuñar ante un nuevo relámpago. Myoga, que no parecía haber notado el último comentario, lo miró interrogante.

—¿Y cómo piensa repartir sus posesiones, amo?

El gran demonio volvió a la realidad y sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a escribir. La pulga leía para sí cada palabra que era colocada en el papel formando una mueca cada vez más extraña, alternando la vista entre el pergamino y la cara de satisfacción del Inuyoukai. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? Ésa no era la forma de escribir un testamento, parecía más bien… una broma muy retorcida. El Taisho de verdad tenía que estar muy, muy aburrido —y ocioso, especialmente— como para hacer algo así.

Una vez finalizada su tarea —más varios papeles arrugados alrededor—, el hombre de blancos cabellos dejó el pincel al lado y sostuvo entre sus manos el pergamino, contemplando muy orgulloso su obra.

—Amo… ¿está seguro de que éste va a ser su testamento? —preguntó Myoga, un tanto asustado por la extraña actitud de su señor.

—No seas tonto, claro que no. Es un borrador, cuando tenga más tiempo haré algo más serio. No es como si fuera a morir mañana de todas formas… pero si lo hiciera, quiero que te encargues de él.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Me quiere dejar esta tarea a mí? —las minúsculas gotas de sudor aparecieron por la calva cabecita de la pulga cuando su amo posó los dorados ojos sobre él con una mueca muy sagaz. Oh, esas miradas nunca eran buenas…

—Por supuesto, Myoga, confío plenamente en ti para que cumplas la misión. Aunque no creo que puedas llevar el pergamino contigo, por lo que se lo dejaré a Totosai. Será un trabajo para ambos. Y como la lluvia ya ha cesado —dijo triunfal, poniéndose en pie y metiendo el pedazo de papel en su armadura—, será mejor que pase por las espadas antes de ir con Izayoi.

—Amo, el joven Sesshomaru nos matará en cuanto lea esto —murmuró aterrado el hombrecillo, frotándose la cabeza con las manos para intentar alejar las malas vibras.

—No creo que lo lea, pulga tonta. ¿Acaso dices que voy a morir antes de escribir un testamento decente? —la voz del Taisho se mostró un poco más hostil, pero Myoga sabía que no era nada en serio.

—¡Por supuesto que no, ni pensarlo! —le contestó cuando ya el hombre había comenzado a saltar de entre los árboles con dirección al hogar del forjador de espadas—. Pero aún así, ¿por qué escribió de esa manera? ¡Casi parece que odiase a su hijo!

—¿Odiarlo? Nunca podría odiar a Sesshomaru, al contrario, lo adoro. Es sólo que ha estado insoportable estos últimos meses y quería desahogarme, eso es todo. Y estaba un poco molesto también, pero no tiene importancia.

Myoga no dijo nada ante el último comentario y volvió a frotarse la calva cabeza con nerviosismo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto al pergamino que el Taisho guardaba en su armadura. Si algo le llegase a pasar a su señor —que Kami no lo quisiera así—, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de ver al joven Sesshomaru de nuevo sin sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo evaporarse. Y estaba más que seguro de que Totosai se sentiría igual.

…

Muchos, muchos años después, más de doscientos para ser exactos, Sesshomaru sostenía entre sus manos el pergamino que probaba ser el único material con el testamento escrito de su padre. Había demorado muchísimo tiempo en saber de su existencia, y todo gracias a un descuido del viejo Myoga. Totosai no tuvo más remedio que entregarle el papel ya maltratado por los años, con los inmensos ojos abiertos a más no poder. Una vez cumplida su misión, el viejo demonio desapareció a toda velocidad montado sobre su vaca, dejando tras él una estela de humo que marcaba su trayectoria en el cielo que no era difícil de seguir con la vista al encontrarse en campo abierto.

—Así que su padre escribió un testamento… —dijo Jaken, admirando el pergamino que su amo mantenía tensado en sus garras—. No sabía que había sido tan precavido, es como si hubiese sabido que iba a morir. Era de esperarse del padre de mi señor Sesshomaru, su astucia sólo podía…

—Cállate, Jaken.

—Sí, amo —el demonio verde hizo una mueca de profundo temor y retrocedió unos pasos.

Ya sin querer esperar un minuto más, el actual Daiyoukai paseó los ojos rápidamente por la característica caligrafía de su padre. Pero un tic apareció en su inmutable rostro conforme leía. Cuando terminó, dedicó una mirada asesina al rastro aún visible que había dejado Totosai en su huída y propició un gruñido bastante audible.

Eso tenía que ser una broma.

Oh, y ese viejo sabría lo que significaba hacerle una broma al Gran Sesshomaru.

Dejó caer el papel en el suelo y salió volando sin dudarlo tras el herrero, quien pronto conocería de lo que sus garras eran capaces. Y si Myoga estaba por ahí también lo haría añicos.

Jaken vio partir a su amo, extrañado por el aura maligna que lo rodeaba. Curioso, tomó el pergamino abandonado y comenzó a leer:

_Si alguien está leyendo esto, significa que he partido de este mundo y lo único que queda de mí son mis posesiones materiales, las cuales procederé a repartir entre mis hijos de manera justa:_

_A mi hijo menor, vástago de mi persona con la princesa humana Izayoi, le dejo mi espada Tessaiga, la cual puede destruir más de cien demonios de una sola estocada. Es una espada con la que podrás defenderte tanto a ti como a tu madre y a aquellas personas que estimes. Nunca olvides tu lado humano ni permitas que el youkai te domine, por eso también esta arma cuenta con el secreto para dominar tu sangre. Todavía no sé nada sobre ti, pero deseo conocerte pronto. Espero que seas un niño, las niñas las quiero tener después para que tú las protejas. Con Tessaiga. Y violencia._

_A mi hijo mayor, vástago de mi persona y Lady Irasue, le dejo mi espada Tenseiga, incapaz de cortar cualquier ser viviente, pero capaz de restaurar la vida de aquellos que la perdieron. Sesshomaru, sé que lo tuyo no es salvar a los demás, pero tienes que aprender a valorar a todos los seres por igual y no dejarte llevar por tus perjuicios. Los humanos no son criaturas despreciables, y espero que, aunque no te guste, algún día te encariñes con alguno. O sigas mi ejemplo y desposes a una chica humana, que te digo que no están nada mal. O si te gustan los chicos… bueno, no me quejaré… mucho. Espero que no persigas a tu hermano menor en busca de la Tessaiga, porque le he puesto un campo de protección para que los youkais con malas intenciones no puedan tocarla. Eso va contigo._

_Así que ya sabes, aprende sobre la compasión, quiere a los humanos y salva a la gente. No hago esto porque te guarde rencor, pero me has estado fastidiando mucho últimamente y creo que esa es la verdadera razón por la que te dejo la espada que no puede cortar ni un rábano._

_Ja ja._

Jaken dejó caer la mandíbula al suelo al terminar la nota. ¿Eso lo había escrito el honorable padre de su señor? ¿De verdad? No podía…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rin, apareciendo de entre unos matorrales con flores en su regazo. Un grito prolongado se dejó oír en el lugar y ambos miraron al cielo para ver a Sesshomaru persiguiendo en vuelo a la vaca de Totosai—. ¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru intenta matar al viejo Totosai? ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Jaken no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la muchacha y sólo se enfocaba en ver al animal hacer maniobras evasivas para escapar de las garras del demonio perro, mientras el herrero gritaba que no era su culpa. La chica tomó el pergamino de la mano del youkai verde y no tardó en reír al terminar de leer.

—El padre del señor Sesshomaru tenía buen sentido del humor —comentó.

—¡Siempre supe que prefería a Inuyasha, por eso le dejó la mejor espada!

—Ah, no exagere, no creo que esto vaya en serio —volvió a reírse ella, divertida por la situación en general. Si el viejo Totosai le había entregado aquel supuesto testamento, tenía serias razones para temer por su vida—. Aunque me alegra que al señor Sesshomaru no le gusten los chicos.

Jaken la miró frunciéndole el entrecejo.

—Claro, todo resultó bien para ti —refunfuñó, y la joven mujer le dedicó una radiante sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre de cuatro meses.

—Creo que este testamento acertó bastante bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Auxilio! —gritó el anciano Totosai desde lo alto, eludiendo los ataques del Daiyoukai— ¡Yo no he hecho nada, no es culpa mía! ¡Auxiliooooo!

—Dejemos que se desahogue un poco, no creo que le haga daño —suspiró Rin encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe tener el orgullo por el suelo.

—Y lo peor es que el padre acertó…

—¡Cállate, Jaken!

El pequeño demonio perdió sus colores al oír la atronadora voz de su amo y corrió a ocultarse tras Rin, quién no podía dejar de reír.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Este fue el primer capítulo que escribí para este fic. De repente tuve un momento de inspiración súper random (seguramente había comido algo muy dulce) y no pude contenerme. Entiéndame, tenía que escribir esto, tenía que hacerlo xD Me pasó lo mismo que con el capítulo del acosador gay. Me llega una idea estúpida y necesito plasmarla xD ¿Quién diría que el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru era un troll? Como no sabemos prácticamente nada del tipo, me di la libertad de hacerle un lado cómico. Vamos, estaba aburrido, frustrado y molesto porque su hijo lo andaba jodiendo, cualquiera haría algo así. También siento que, en el fondo, el tipo realmente estaba fastidiando a Sesshomaru por darle siempre lo mejor a Inuyasha. No podía dejar de imaginármelo a espaldas de Sesshomaru con la trollface y preguntando "Problem?" xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado la tontería de hoy, que es la más larga de todas. Muchas gracias a **Didax, Ginny chan, Amafle, Helena, Soul of Wolf, , Alice Vampiriithap Cullen, Stephy Daiyoukai Uchiha, Serena tsukino chiba, Yuebella1, The Rasmus live** y **Emihiromi** nuevamente por dejar sus comentarios. ¡Nos veremos el viernes con el próximo capítulo!


	11. Por culpa de las hormonas

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things**

Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>11.<strong> Por culpa de las hormonas

Sesshomaru la estaba pasando mal. Por primera vez en su larga vida, se podría decir que realmente estaba _sufriendo_. Inaudito, increíble, imposible. ¡El demonio más poderoso del país, sufriendo! Bueno, tener una compañera embarazada no era fácil para nadie, pero cuando hay sangre demoniaca de por medio, la cosa era mil veces peor. Más cambios de humor, más antojos, más dolores y más suplicio para todos los que tenían la desgracia de cruzarse con la futura madre.

—Esto es horrible —soltó un aterrado Jaken. Era la quinta vez en lo que iba del día que tenía que correr de Rin gracias a su extraño comportamiento, ¡la quinta! En apenas diez minutos la había hecho enojar, reír y de último logró sacarle un llanto desesperado que lo hizo salir corriendo gracias a la mirada asesina de su amo; todo por decirle que se había ensuciado el kimono con té. El hombrecillo verde suspiró con alivio al no escuchar más los sollozos de la humana y salió de su escondite. No quería volver a la cabaña que Rin aún compartía con esa vieja sacerdotisa, no se expondría de nuevo a esa estresante tortura.

Sesshomaru, por el otro lado, no era tan afortunado de poder escapar.

Aún permanecía en esa casita de madera, con su semblante completamente serio e inmutable que lograba esconder perfectamente su confusión. No sabía si aquel extraño estado afectaba a todas las hembras encinta por igual o solamente a las humanas, aunque saberlo de todas formas no le sería de mucha ayuda. ¿Quién diría que en una de sus regulares visitas Rin lo atraparía desprevenido con ese cambio tan fuerte? Él muy en su interior era un buen hombre, honorable y responsable, por lo que siempre estaría cerca de su mujer por si algo sucedía sin importar las obligaciones que tuviera. Pero tener que pasar por eso ya era demasiado.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿quiere un poco más de té? —le preguntó ella soñadoramente, alzando la tetera de barro entre sus manos—. Oh, no ¡qué tonta soy! Ya está frío, soy una inútil, no puedo mantener ni siquiera el té caliente, ¿cómo podré cuidar un hijo si no puedo mantener bien las bebidas? ¡Seré una pésima madre! —comenzó a llorar de nuevo bajo la mirada estupefacta —y bien disimulada— del demonio. Pero él prefería no decir nada, ya había visto cómo le había ido a Jaken al intentarlo, así que sabía de antemano que abrir la boca no podría traer nada bueno.

Tan pronto como comenzó a llorar, comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras preparaba otra tetera con té de jazmín, el que más le gustaba a ella, por lo que el hombre pudo relajarse un momento. Rin comenzó a parlotear alegremente sobre algunas personas de la aldea a las cuales él no conocía, alegando que aún recibía felicitaciones por su estado de embarazo. Sesshomaru gruñó sin que ella se enterara. No veía la hora del nacimiento del cachorro para llevárselos a él y a Rin a su hogar, una aldea humana no era lugar para el hijo y la mujer del Lord del Oeste.

Sin que el hombre pudiera preverlo, Rin emprendió un nuevo llanto.

—¡Parezco una vaca! ¡Me veo como la vaca del anciano Totosai, sólo me falta tener otro ojo y poder volar! ¡Estoy horrible! ¡No me extrañaría que mi señor Sesshomaru se fuera y no quisiera saber nada más de mí!

—Rin…

—¿Planea abandonarme, verdad? ¡Usted me metió en esto y encima se marchará! ¡Es un ser despiadado, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Y dice que me veo como una vaca!

_¿Qué diablos…?_

—No te he dicho…

—¡Miente, miente, miente! ¡Usted nunca es sincero conmigo! —lloró con más fuerza, tapándose la cara con las manos con desesperación. Sesshomaru no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, nunca había tenido que enfrentar algo así. Y para ser sincero, prefería combatir contra Naraku de nuevo en lugar de tener que lidiar con su hormonal mujer.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —Kagome se asomó por las persianas de madera que hacían de puerta, asombrada por los gritos de la joven embarazada. El Daiyoukai, pese a su perfecta cara de reserva, tenía un ligero tinte de perplejidad en sus ojos. A la sacerdotisa le pareció por un momento que le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Con una sonrisa entró en el modesto hogar y se acercó a Rin, quien lloraba desconsolada— ¿Qué ha pasado, Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡No, no estoy bien! ¡El señor Sesshomaru dijo que parezco una vaca y quiere irse porque no soporta verme! ¡Él me odia! ¡Y voy a ser una mala madre, no soy buena ni con el té!

Sí, definitivamente combatir contra Naraku era mucho más pacífico que presenciar aquel desorden hormonal en su compañera. Hasta parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a la de antes, cuando era una mujer de carácter amable que ni le alzaba la voz. Ver a Rin convertida en ese manojo de emociones explosivas lo había pillado desprevenido, cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ya que no podía controlarlo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Kagome al dirigirse hacia él.

—No.

—Rin, Sesshomaru no te ha dicho…

—¡Claro que sí lo hizo, no está diciendo la verdad! —soltó de nuevo la más joven—. Me odia porque soy humana y tendré un hanyou, y-y él odia a los hanyous. ¡C-cuando nazca nuestro hijo no lo querrá ni ver!

Eso logró molestarlo lo suficiente como para poner mala cara. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso?

—Rin, las tonterías que dices no sucederán. Deja de llorar de una vez.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Rin comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Con un gesto de la cabeza la sacerdotisa le indicó —o mejor dicho, le ordenó— que se marchara cuanto antes. Sesshomaru le lanzó una última ojeada a su mujer y salió de la cabaña, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a todo lo que había pasado.

Una risita burlona captó su atención en cuanto se alejó de la casita al pie de las escaleras de piedra. Su estúpido hermano estaba en el techo, luciendo una inmensa sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. El Daiyoukai tuvo que recordarse que Rin estaba adentro para evitar propinarle un fuerte golpe al híbrido como para destruir la vivienda, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y continuó andando hacia el bosque, donde esperaba encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad. Estar en una aldea humana le desagradaba, y sólo lo toleraba por Rin. Pero Inuyasha dio un brinco y comenzó a seguirlo, aún riéndose calladamente.

—Te tocó fuerte, ¿eh?

—Lárgate, Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué? No te he dicho que pareces una vaca.

Sesshomaru llevó la mano a Bakusaiga al girarse para encarar al hanyou, quien se había movido hábilmente para evitar un posible ataque. El muy estúpido todavía reía.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? Es natural que se ponga así, Kagome también pasó por eso. Tres veces —dijo con un dejo de amargura— y no fue nada bonito. Sé de lo que estoy hablando, ¿quieres que te aconseje? Te vendría bien antes de volver a enfrentarte a tu mujer preñada.

—No me interesa —el demonio continuó caminando, y su hermano volvió a seguirlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé cómo hacer que todo eso se detenga, también sé cómo apaciguar el malhumor. He tenido mucho tiempo para desarrollar esto y no me importa compartir mis conocimientos contigo aunque me caigas tan mal.

—Te lo advierto, hanyou…

—¿No quieres? Rin merece algo de paz, esto también la afecta a ella y no lo está pasando muy bien que digamos; tú eres el único que podría conseguirlo. Pero si no quieres ayudarla… —Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos, ocultando muy bien el enorme fastidio que lo invadía. Inuyasha supo que había dado en el clavo—. Oh, ¿así sí te importa?

—Comienza a hablar, estúpido.

Una sonrisita maliciosa adornó la cara del mitad bestia. Eso sería bueno.

—Primero que nada tienes que saber que no todas las mujeres pasan por lo que ella está pasando. Es decir, no todas tienen esos cambios tan fuertes. Al menos no los tenía Sango, porque en comparación a Kagome y a Rin… En fin, el anciano Myoga me dijo que cuando se tiene un cachorro de demonio todo se intensificaba más, debido a que la sangre youkai…

—Eso ya lo sé, Inuyasha —dijo el mayor, conteniendo sus ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Toda su paciencia del día estaba a punto de agotarse y su hermano no ayudaba a preservarla en lo absoluto—. No soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta de algo tan básico.

—Discrepo —murmuró el menor muy seriamente—. De acuerdo. Si quieres hacer que su malhumor desaparezca, tienes que seguirle la corriente en todo. Si dice que está gorda, dale la razón, si dice que su kimono es feo, dile que es cierto, y si te dice que no sabe hacer nada bien y que te odia, di que sí. No sé por qué, pero tienden a olvidar el asunto una vez que les prestes atención y estés de acuerdo con ellas.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé, pero así funciona. Le decía a Kagome que era cierto que estaba redonda como una bola de arroz cuando se ponía a quejarse de su peso y ella enseguida se contentaba, no tengo idea de por qué, las mujeres encinta son muy raras. Otra cosa que es bastante útil es ignorarla cuando tenga antojos. Es sólo un capricho sin sentido, si no le haces caso pronto se olvidará de todo. Eso sí, tienes que explicarle que no tienes necesidad de ir a por algo de lo que pronto se cansará. Aunque esté en un estado delicado… ya sabes, emocionalmente hablando, te entenderá y te dará la razón en este aspecto, aunque creas que no. Kagome tenía antojos de alimentos de su época y sólo tenía que explicarle que me era imposible conseguirlos para tranquilizarla. Era como si se le olvidara, con Rin debe ser igual. ¡Pero eso no es todo! —continuó Inuyasha cuando su hermano se marchaba—. Tienes que saber que el primer embarazo es el más fácil y los síntomas son más ligeros, espera a que lleguen los demás cachorros, esto te parecerá un día de campo. ¡Y bienvenido a la paternidad, _querido_ hermano!

Sesshomaru siguió caminando por el bosque, dejando a Inuyasha detrás intentando contener la risa sin que él lo supiera.

Sólo le tomó un día comprender que el híbrido había mentido en absolutamente todo. Y él, pese a que tuviese una inteligencia más alta de la promedio, había caído estúpidamente. Eso le pasaba por no saber nada sobre el embarazo sobrenatural en humanas y pensar que su hermano sí tenía alguna clase de conocimiento. Confiar en el dudoso juicio de Inuyasha había sido de por sí un error garrafal. Al menos Kagome le explicó todo de manera correcta luego de preguntarle por qué estaba diciéndole a Rin que era cierto que sus habilidades culinarias eran patéticas y que realmente se parecía a la vaca de Totosai. Pocas veces se había sentido tan humillado, y el que la sacerdotisa no pudiera aguantar la risa al escuchar que había creído los disparates que dijo su marido era definitivamente una de ellas.

Sesshomaru fue capaz de mantener su frío semblante hasta que pudo dar con su hermano de nuevo, quien reía a mandíbula batiente mientras escapaba a más no poder de los letales ataques de sus garras venenosas.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no se los dije? xD Les juro que estuve a punto de poner "Sesshomaru siguió caminando por el bosque, dejando a Inuyasha detrás mostrando la trollface sin que él lo supiera." Creo que paso mucho tiempo viendo memes, no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza xD Ay, pero ¿quién se imaginaría a Sesshomaru agobiado por una Rin embarazada? No es que la estoy haciendo idiota, sólo exagero la situación para que el perrito sufra y su hermano lo fastidie. Es taaaan divertirdo xD

Espero haberlas hecho reír con la maldad de Inuyasha, el boom emocional de Rin y la cara de WTF de Sesshomaru. Gracias especiales a ,** Soul of Wolf, Ako Nomura, The-rasmus-live, Alice Vampiriithap Cullen, Ginny chan, Serena tsukino chiba, Wissh, Helena, Black urora, Juli-Taisho, Emihiromi y **Kath Icaza** por sus reviews, especialmente por los largos. Nos veremos el martes para el último capítulo, ¡un beso para todo el mundo!**


	12. Karma, dulce karma

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Funny silly things  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai  
><em>  
><strong>12.<strong> Karma, dulce karma

Los gritos de dolor resonaban por el lugar, inundando los oídos de todos los que estaban cerca, especialmente los de aquellos con poderes sobrenaturales. El gran demonio del Oeste estaba reclinado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados bajo las mangas y los ojos cerrados, luchando por contener su impulso de entrar en aquella cabaña de donde los alaridos de Rin provenían. Si no supiera que estaba en pleno proceso de alumbramiento habría jurado que la estaban matando. El no ser capaz de poder aplacar su dolor le hacía sentir asquerosamente impotente.

—Un barril entero de arroz a que no las tiene —dijo entusiastamente el monje humano. Él e Inuyasha estaban apostando de nuevo, esta vez sobre la apariencia de las orejas de la criatura que estaba naciendo. Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz levemente como muestra de desagrado, pero ninguno de los otros hombres reparó en él.

—Sí las tendrá —prometió Inuyasha mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos y luchaba por mantenerla quieta—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nacerá sin ellas? Es una marca de la mezcla de sangre.

—Tengo una corazonada —aseguró el monje, mirando de reojo al demonio que les prestaba atención únicamente para tratar de ignorar los bramidos de su mujer.

—¿La corazonada de que tendrás que trabajar más duro para sustentar a tu familia? Aunque estafar no es un trabajo demasiado difícil… ¡Está bien, Haruhi, no me patees! —Inuyasha bajó a la niña hasta el suelo y ella corrió hasta las gemelas de Miroku que jugaban a hacer dibujos en el suelo con una ramita. Los demás niños revoloteaban por ahí, jugando y haciendo alboroto como les era natural, pero siempre cerca de los adultos—. Hey, Sesshomaru, ¿nervioso?

—No me molestes.

—¡Vamos, yo también he pasado por esto! Esperar es lo peor, pero estará bien, tampoco es que el cachorro le esté abriendo las entrañas para salir o algo así.

Un potente grito salió de la casa y Sesshomaru fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, amenazándolo mudamente por haber dicho aquello. Inuyasha rió incómodo y dio un paso hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que el mayor podría cortarle la cabeza con mucha facilidad sólo por haberle dado la idea. _Rin, ya no grites más…_

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —llegó Miroku con ellos, alzando las manos para calmarlos—, estoy seguro de que todo está bien y pronto se terminará. No tienes la necesidad de acabar con Inuyasha, ya verás que…

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó brevemente el apagado llanto de un bebé. Éste fue acallado en pocos segundos, dándole paso al silencio absoluto.

Cuando el demonio de cabello blanco avanzó para entrar a la cabaña, una Sango agotada se asomó por la puerta. Respiró hondamente con los ojos muy abiertos llevándose una mano al pecho y salió a reunirse con su marido. Su ropa tenía manchas de sangre, por lo que Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Fue bastante complicado, nació en una posición extraña y nos costó sacarlo. Pero está bien. Rin también, lo hizo estupendamente —anunció la mujer, limpiándose las manos en el delantal de su kimono. La anciana Kaede salió después, sonriendo aliviada. La cantidad de sangre en sus ropas era mucho mayor a la de la exterminadora, por lo que el rostro iracundo del demonio creció.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabías que además de un niño sale sangre cuando se da a luz? —le dijo la vieja sacerdotisa a modo de broma—. Puedes entrar ya si…

Antes de que terminara su frase, el hombre de blanco ya estaba adentro. Los cuatro adultos intercambiaron gestos de complicidad, pero decidieron quedarse afuera un momento más.

—Entonces, anciana Kaede, ¿cómo son las orejas de la nueva criatura?

Sango resopló con indignación al poner los brazos en jarras, mirando de muy mala manera a su esposo.

—¿Ya hicieron otra apuesta? ¡Miroku, no tienes vergüenza! ¡Y tú tampoco, Inuyasha!

—¡Él es el que siempre comienza! —el hanyou señaló a su amigo acusadoramente.

—Es sólo una inocente diversión, querida Sango. ¡Además las ganancias serán increíbles! Sólo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi familia, no tiene nada de malo hacer…

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —se quejó ella rolando los ojos ante la supuesta cara angelical del monje.

…

—¿Ya estás mejor, Rin? —le preguntó Kagome para cuando el youkai entraba.

Toda la atención de la madre primeriza se fijó en él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. El demonio se acercó hasta el lecho, distinguiendo por el rabillo del ojo un montón de sábanas empapadas en sangre en una esquina de la cabaña, y para cuando detalló a Rin con cuidado, descubrió su evidente palidez. Pero aún a pesar de eso, y de lo agotada que debía estar, no dejaba de sonreír. Abrazaba delicadamente un bulto de mantas amarillas contra su pecho, regresando la vista nuevamente hacia él al apretarlo un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Felicidades, Sesshomaru —la voz de Kagome volvió a sonar cuando el demonio se arrodilló junto a su mujer—, es un niño y está completamente sano.

—Es igual a usted, Milord —comentó Rin con sigilo para no despertar al infante.

—Rin necesitará guardar reposo por unos días porque ha perdido mucha sangre, pero es normal después de la posición en la que vino el niño, descuida. Pronto estará bien —como ambos la ignoraban, la sacerdotisa decidió que era mejor darles un tiempo a solas. Miró de soslayo a su cuñado, encontrándolo mucho más tranquilo que nunca. Jamás se imaginó ver al temible Sesshomaru en un estado tan calmado y relajado. Era sumamente raro—. Estaré afuera por si se les ofrece algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Sesshomaru una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Estoy muy cansada —admitió la chica con un suspiro—, pero no me importa, estoy muy feliz. Déjeme que se lo presente.

La joven mujer retiró con cuidado la porción de tela que cubría el rostro del recién nacido, mostrando una carita redonda y rosada acurrucada en los brazos de su madre, totalmente dormida. Seguramente la criatura debía estar tan agotada como Rin. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas sobre sus mejillas, apenas visibles gracias al fuerte tono de su piel. En unos meses se verían con más claridad, revelando de quién era hijo. Su frente carecía de luna menguante, y su cabeza estaba coronada por cortos y revueltos cabellos blancos. Sin que Rin lo supiera, Sesshomaru estaba complacido.

—Su nombre es Masshiro —anunció ella con entusiasmo.

Como toda respuesta, Sesshomaru posó una mano en la cara de su mujer para acercarse a ella. Sin ni un atisbo de emoción, presionó ligeramente sus labios contra su frente. Rin supo que le agradaba el nombre, por lo que su sonrisa se ensanchó. Segundos después, su rostro cambió a uno apenado.

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. No tuve que haberle gritado que se fuera… ni que lo odiaba, ni que todo era su culpa. Yo… lo siento, en realidad no quise decirle nada de eso.

Sesshomaru recordó vívidamente cuando Rin entró en trabajo de parto varias horas atrás y gritaba adolorida ante cada contracción. Intentó ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no había nada útil que pudiera hacer al no tener conocimientos sobre alumbramiento. Era un guerrero después de todo, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber algo sobre el alumbramiento? Las contracciones eran tan fuertes que, además de dolor, estaba realmente enojada. Nada de lo que le había dicho era en serio y él lo sabía.

—Tonterías.

—¿No le molesta que sea un… hanyou? —preguntó ella poco después, alicaída. Sesshomaru expuso un rostro altanero.

—Es mi cachorro, su mezcla de sangre no puede molestarme.

—¡Oh, cuidado con el orgullo! —carcajeó débilmente la humana con alivio—. Pero también es mío, no se lo acredite por completo.

—Lo sé, Rin.

—¿Quiere sostenerlo? ¡Es bastante grande para ser recién nacido! Apuesto a que será muy fuerte cuando crezca.

Justo cuando la muchacha le había puesto delicadamente a su hijo en los brazos, el estúpido de su medio hermano hizo acto de presencia, acompañado del monje y la manada de mocosos fastidiosos. Sesshomaru se recordó que no debía permitir que su vástago se juntara con ellos, quería evitar que se le pegaran sus malas costumbres.

—¡Eh! Venimos a ver a mi sobrino. No hagas mala cara, Sesshomaru, a mí también me desagrada ser familia tuya, pero el cachorro no tiene culpa de ser tuyo —advirtió el híbrido dando un paso al frente. Cuando se les acercó más y distinguió a la criatura, sus ojos se agrandaron tanto como su sonrisa.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Miroku por lo bajo al ver las orejitas de perro aplastadas en la cabeza del niño en brazos del demonio—. Quiero decir… ¡felicidades, Rin! ¡Y Sesshomaru también, claro! Me alegro mucho por ustedes y… discúlpenme un momento.

El hombre salió de la cabaña con una cara de derrota monumental mientras que la sonrisa de Inuyasha volvía a ensancharse.

—Esto es el karma —dijo él haciendo un gesto con los brazos como si le agradeciera a alguien invisible—. Dulce, dulce karma. Tiene mis orejas… qué buen día.

Sesshomaru alzó la barbilla con vanidad hacia su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos en muestra de desagrado.

—Sigue siendo mejor que tú, Inuyasha, no te confíes.

La mueca de satisfacción del aludido se borró para darle paso a una desafiante bastante cómica, por lo que Rin no pudo evitar reír. Los niños que estaban asomados por la puerta se animaron a entrar para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, rodeando a Sesshomaru con curiosidad mientras le pedían que les enseñara a Masshiro. El Daiyoukai les dedicó una mirada dura mientras alejaba disimuladamente a su hijo de la vista de los pequeños y decía:

—Mío.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Y con esto se cierra la historia. ¿Les he hecho decir 'Aww' en algún momento? Espero que sí, era más o menos el objetivo xD No pude evitar poner un final medio tierno, les prometo que he luchado para frenar mis impulsos, pero debo tener un gay muy cursi en mi interior que me obligó colocar algo así xD

Ah, por cierto, tengo un pequeño anuncio: a los que esperan la secuela de Butterfly Wings les digo que estoy apenas comenzando, no sé cuánto me voy a tardar en terminarlo (porque recuerden que termino mis fics antes de publicarlos, para no andar corriendo después), por lo que les recomiendo que me coloquen en alerta para enterarse cuando lo saque. Quizás haga algún otro fic cortito mientras tanto, algo de comedia o un oneshot, pero no prometo nada, últimamente el tiempo libre me escasea mucho.

Muchas gracias a las nenas que comentaron el capítulo pasado: **Ginny, Soul of Wolf, Annprix1, Emihiromi, Lorena, Juli-Taisho, Helena, Alice-Vampiriithap-Cullen**, y **The Rasmus live**, también hay que agradecer a los fantasmillas que no comentan, el que hayan leído el fic y lo hayan puesto en sus favoritos significa mucho para mí. ¡Besos a todo el mundo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
